


Holy Knot, Batman!

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Batman Halloween Costumes, Blowjobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn is Mr. Freeze, Halloween AU, Hux is The Flash, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Office AU, Office Sex, Omega Rey, Omegaverse, Phasma is Wonder Woman, Poe is Netflix and Chill, Rey is Catwoman, Reylo babies, Rose is Poison Ivy, a/b/o dynamics, ben is batman, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey goes to her coworker's Halloween party as part of a Batman villains group. Ben goes to his cowoker/childhood friend's Halloween party as part of a Justice League group. Rey is Ben's secretary. And Ben and Rey obviously do not like each other. They DON'T!





	1. It Happened One Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Halloween fic for you all <3 We hope you love it!!!

“Do I _have_ to?” Rey whined, looking beseechingly at her best friend Rose.

Rose placed her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow. “You wanted to go as a themed group, right? This is how we're gonna do it. So you're gonna get this Catwoman costume, and you're gonna put it on. _And,_ most importantly, you're going to enjoy it, Rey Johnson!”

Rey sighed but nodded. “Fine, _fine._ I'll be Catwoman. You said Finn was making his own costume, right?”

“Yeah, he was really wanting to make that Mr. Freeze cosplay he's had his eyes on for a long time. I'm warning you now, though, that he's been getting super into character. Ice puns abound. He's been practicing in the mirror, too—trying to get the facial expressions right,” Rose snickered. “Which is fine and all. It _is_ Halloween, after all!”

“So I'm Catwoman, you're Poison Ivy, and Finn’s Mr. Freeze. What the hell is Poe going to be? He's the one hosting this party, after all,” Rey asked with a curious tilt to her head.

“Who knows? He'll probably be dressed up as a male stripper or something, knowing Poe,” Rose shrugged. “Now are you gonna get this thing or not?”

She held up a latex suit that was eerily similar to the movie and actually pretty good quality, considering they were in a store that sold Halloween costumes by the truckload. Sometimes the quality was rather questionable, but this seemed really nice.

“Yeah, let's go. The party starts in, what, a few hours? I'll need time to get my makeup and stuff together,” Rey said, taking the costume between unsure fingers.

“You _know_ this party is going to be fun as hell! Everyone from work will be there, too!” Rose squealed.

 _“Everyone?”_ Rey clarified, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, _everyone._ Well, I dunno about the head buttcheeses, but I'm sure they got the email, too,” Rose shrugged.

“Oh _joy,”_ Rey rolled her eyes, taking their outfits up to the counter.

Rose trailed along behind her, her usual chipper self. “It'll be fun and you know it. Now, let's go find some makeup…”

 

* * *

 

“I’m Batman. We’re not arguing about this for another minute. Besides, you wouldn’t even _fit_ my Batman costume,” Ben scoffed, rolling his eyes at his redheaded compatriot.

“So I stuff some socks in for padding,” Hux grumbled, indignant.

“Darling, I _adore_ you, but you’re going to need more than socks to fill in for Ben’s muscles,” Phasma cooed sweetly, leaning down to peck Hux’s cheek. “And Ben would tear your Flash costume to shreds attempting to get in it. Now come on, we all paid a lot of money for these custom costumes and we’re going to look great. I can practically hear Dameron handing us the trophy now.”

“But The Flash is lame. Why couldn’t I be—"

“Superman _sucks!”_ Ben and Phas immediately snapped.

“You’re a ginger, and so is Barry, so it’s perfect,” Phas added. “And, according the the New 52, he’s also an omega now. So it’s doubly perfect.”

Still, Hux frowned. “But The Flash and Wonder Woman never hooked up. She got with Batman, Superman, hell, everyone _but_ The Flash.”

“Well tonight, he is _mated_ to Wonder Woman. Now hush up and slip on your tight little costume, my precious little omega,” Phas said, giving his butt a swift swat.

Hux glared at Ben, who was just smirking. He’d been around before the bite, always rolling his eyes at their intense sexual tension. After Hux’s last heat, however, Phas bit him and things were finally as they should be. Hux was no longer (as) annoying, and Phas always smiled like she’d won a secret prize. Ben wasn’t sure how _much_ of a prize the ginger was, but he wasn’t one to stand in the way of biology.

“So. I hear Dameron invited everyone. Especially a certain little omega who is your subordinate who you’ve been two seconds from scenting ever since Dameron first noticed her,” Phas smirked as she slid on her gauntlets. They were made of worbla, a strong plastic crafted to look like metal. She’d spared no expense for her Diana Prince.

Ben turned away from her, pretending to focus more on blacking out the area around his eyes. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Phas.”

“Oh _please._ You’ve had a knot straining in your well-tailored pants for _months_ over that girl. You’re so utterly smitten by her, I have to constantly check her for a surprise mark. Mr. Snoke is gone now. No one has to know if you fuck your secretary,” Phas said, checking the fit of her tiara.

“That’s enough, _Gwen_. I do not want to knot my secretary, I do not want to scent her, I don’t want anything from her except the reassurance that she’s going to do the job I am paying her for, even if she seems to want to stop at nothing when it comes to getting under my skin. There’s no hidden sexual attraction, no “one-true-mate” biology. Nothing, but a cocky little twenty-something omega who needs to learn her place!” Ben said, pulling his cowl on.

“Beneath you, I’m sure. In every way,” Phas cackled, shaking her head.

Ben pretended to be such an enlightened man. He pretended like he understood the biology of the designations and what they meant in regards to maintaining good mental, physical, social, and sexual health. He was the _first_ to congratulate her and Hux when they mated. But sadly, it seemed that he was going to remain obstinately blind to his own biology. Any alpha or omega worth their nose _knew_ what those two smelled like together. _Perfection_. But if he wanted to continue to play dumb, she couldn’t do much to help.

“Let’s go, Armie! The party is starting!” Phas called out as soon as she was sure she was perfection.

Hux came out of his room and grimaced, tugging at the dancer belt he’d worn for modesty’s sake. “You both owe me.”

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time Rey, Finn, and Rose arrived. There were orange twinkling lights dangling from the ceiling, pumpkins carved into various faces and scenes. One was even a silhouette of Jack Skellington and Sally on that famous hill in _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ Rey stopped to marvel at the craftsmanship, feeling bad that all of this hard work would be rotted away eventually. Maybe that was why they were so beautiful, because they wouldn't last.

She had her Catwoman mask on, her eye makeup perfectly smoky with some daringly thick eyeliner to go with. Rose had insisted that she also do the cherry red lipstick, as well. Feeling a bit out of her element, especially in the high stilettos that had taken some getting used to, she stepped into the living room, where Poe was serving up drinks from a keg.

Was this a frat party instead? Did she miss the memo? The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that there were dozens of other people around them in various costumes, as well. Only Poe seemed to be the one not dressed up.

“What are you supposed to be?” Finn asked for her, eyeing the attractive man.

Poe grinned and gestured down at his shirt. “Netflix and chill! You guys all look _amazing!_ Damn. Maybe I don’t even need to host a costume contest since you’re all clearly the winners.” He turned to each in time. “Mr. Freeze, very cool. Poison Ivy, _very_ hot. And Miss Catwoman, me- _ow!”_

“Thanks, Poe,” Rey laughed, shaking her head. “I wanted to do something with less latex, but they twisted my arm into it.”

 _“No!”_ Rose rolled her eyes. “I've been telling you since last Halloween that we were going to do a Batman themed one! I mean, obviously we're lacking Batman, but Finn makes a great Mr. Freeze.”

“I think so, too. It’s rather _chilling_ how well this came out,” Finn snickered.

“I’d say you look rather _ice_ ,” Poe sniggered back, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Why _thank you._ At least someone around here appreciates my hard work!” Finn laughed. “Can we get a drink?”

“Yes, please!” Rey and Rose both echoed.

“Right this way, you crafty league of villains. Come and drink to your heart's content. Halloween, _woo!”_ Poe howled, pumping his fist in the air.

And, like the animals they all were, deep down, the crowd responded in kind.

 

* * *

 

Ben was not nervous. He wasn’t. It wasn’t even like he knew she’d be there, anyway. She was young, she probably had other friends who were throwing other parties and she didn’t want to come to an event held by her coworkers. She wouldn’t come. And even if she did, how would she know he was him? He made a good Batman, he was proud of how well the people he paid a _lot_ of money to had tailored the suit to fit him so perfectly. She would never know that it was he who lurked in the night.

Not like a stalker, or anything. He wasn’t even _that_ into her, no matter what Phasma said. What did she know? She was just a headstrong alpha who thought she knew everything about everything because she had a mate now and the world was just so _great_ when you had a mate. All roses and sunshine and endless fucking. Psh. Whatever. He could get laid whenever he wanted. He just...he was busy lately. It had nothing to do with his omega secretary and how no other person could possibly hope to match her level of...of…

“Jesus, Ben! I know you’re dressed like Batman but do you have to drive like him?” Phas snapped as Ben just narrowly missed T-boning another car.

“Great. We die and everyone knows I was _The fucking Flash_ for Halloween. I’m thirty-three-years-old!” Hux groaned in the back seat.

“Hush,” Phas commanded, shooting her mate a quick, telling glare in the rearview mirror. She then looked at Ben. “Alright, Bruce Wayne. Time to slow down. That’s Dameron’s house over there. Now let’s be those people who park in his driveway, because you grew up together and this car is too nice for street parking.”

Not one to argue with such solid logic, Ben gave a small grunt of agreeance and pulled in. The house was packed, that much was clear, and everyone already looked pretty smashed. The alpha in him was riled up at so much disorder, especially when he spied many members of his own staff laughing and stumbling, but his human side reminded him that this was a party, this was fun, and no one knew who he was. The anonymity of the night soothed him and he entered the house with confidence. He could relax. He could have fun. He could—

Oh, she was _definitely_ here.

 

* * *

 

“Who the hell is _that?”_ Finn asked, pointing at the new people that just entered.

“That, my dear Finny Finn, is your arch rival! Go get him!” Rose cried, laughing as she took another sip of her beer.

Rey looked at where Finn had pointed and frowned. Apparently Batman himself decided to show up, because that suit looked like it had come straight off of a movie set. The man filling the suit was incredibly tall and broad and there was no mistaking where he was in the room, as he towered over everyone else.

“No, really. Who _is_ that?” she hissed to Rose as Finn stomped over to confront his nemesis.

Rose shrugged. “Knowing his identity sort of defeats the point of wearing a mask, Rey. Clearly. Haven't you ever _seen_ the movies?”

Rey rolled her eyes and took a sip from her own red cup, her feet dangling from where she was sitting on Poe's table. “Of _course_ I have. But—”

“No butts, sweetie. Maybe you can introduce yourself to him and get him to take that cowl off, if you know what I mean,” Rose suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“No, thank you,” Rey replied immediately. “I'm fine right here.”

Still, she couldn't help the way she kept looking over at the man, watching him move through the crowds with curiosity.

 

* * *

 

“Batman! My _man!_  Damn, dude, whoever you are under there, you look _severe!"_  Poe cheered as he came forward. He leaned in for an experimental sniff and frowned. “Damn, you really _are_ Batman. I can’t smell who you are at _all_. Shit, bro. If I had a hat, it would be off in deference to you.”

Ben snorted, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t believe that there was a time in his life when he turned to this... _man_ as his one and only friend. Poe Dameron was everything he hated in a fellow alpha: loud, cocksure, and far too assertive, but still, the bonds of childhood ran deep and, after finding themselves working for the same company, he found it useless to pretend like he could escape the annoying man.

“Good turn out, Dameron,” Ben replied, his voice pitched deep and gravely like Christian Bale’s Batman.

“Holy _shit!_ It’s _you!?”_ Poe gasped. He got no further words out, however, as Finn approached them then.

“Batman! _Ice_ to see you, we meet again!” Finn said, trying to do his best impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Ben glanced down at the young beta who he immediately recognized as Finn Trooper. He worked for him, after all. Luckily, though, he had very few interactions with Trooper and disguising his voice would mostly likely work much better on him than it had Dameron.

“Ah, Mr. Freeze. Time for me to put you on ice again?” Ben intoned, glowering down at the man in a very well-made costume.

Finn smirked, lifting up his fake weapon. “That's very _cold_ of you. Would be a shame if this party freezes before you do.”

He was trying really hard not to cackle at his own jokes, especially because this Batman fellow seemed to be playing along.

“Justice is always served hot,” Ben replied, not missing a beat.

He had his dad to blame for this. Han Solo loved Adam West’s Batman. Really, he loved everything Batman. And so Ben, from the moment he came out of the womb, also loved Batman. It was a great way to connect with his father. The only, really. Even when they couldn’t understand each other, they could at least bond over the alpha who protects the night.

Poison Ivy walked up next, a fake red wig on her head. “What's going on _here?”_ she purred, trying her best to look seductive.

Ben almost lost it. It was _Rose Tico_ , the shy little beta from IT. He had never seen her looking so... _tall._ Those boots must be killing her feet, but it helped sell her look. She made a pretty convincing Poison Ivy, even if the two before him were paying homage to what many considered to be the worst Batman movie ever made.

“Holy Hothouse, it’s Poison Ivy!” Batman said, doing his best to keep his voice still that same low growl. “We must evacuate the citizens before these vile villains carry out whatever their dastardly plan is!”

He now wished he had convinced Hux to be Robin. It would be so much more fun with a Robin. But Hux wasn’t the type for fun like this, so the effort would have been wasted.

“Yeah, well, good luck with that. As soon as Catwoman back there gets done sipping her liquid courage, it's all over for you folks,” Rose said with a point of one well-manicured thumb over her shoulder.

“Wait, you left her alone back there?” Finn asked, frowning as he broke character a second.

Rose nodded. “She's fine. We can still see her. She'll be _fine.”_

Ben knew which of his subordinates were friends with which. It was easy to tell; scents lingered behind, even the faint beta ones. And Ben _knew_ that Finn Trooper and Rose Tico were best friends with a certain burnette omega who answered his phones and left him passive-aggressive notes on his desk in the morning. And so, he followed the line of Rose’s finger and straight to _her._

Fucking _fuck_. No one should ever wear a costume like that. It was...it made him...Ben swallowed thickly and was eternally grateful for the makers of his suit; no surprise boners here nor any telling scents. They were all kept contained, the only telling thing about him were his flaring nostrils as he tried to hone in on her scent above all the rest. It had been so strong when he entered and then mellowed out as he made his way into the thick crowd. But now he had it again. It was all he could smell and he wanted nothing more than to rip that latex off her body and…

_Shit she was coming over!_

As Rey made her way through the crowd to where her friends were, she kept her eyes lowered. Everyone knew the story between Catwoman and Batman and she didn't know what to do. It was obvious Finn and Rose were roleplaying and getting into character. Catwoman was supposed to be this amazingly sexy woman that was full of confidence that Rey did _not_ possess.

Up close, she was aware again of how massive this Batman was. She tried to be alluring, and as she lifted her eyes to his, she fluttered her lashes a bit.

“Looks like you're outnumbered this time,” she said, smiling wickedly, even though she was blushing profusely.

“I suppose I’ll have to take you down one by one. Villains never attack all at once,” Ben tried, _really_ focusing on his voice staying disguised. But her scent was in his nose and it was so much stronger now and he really just needed to throw her over his shoulder and _possibly_ do what Phas has always been snickering about.

Rey thought his eyes looked familiar, but it was hard to tell with the dark makeup obscuring anything else other than the color. Feeling a bit more bold, relieved that he hadn't laughed at her for her poor attempt at seduction, she replied haughtily, “Well, when you're finished with these two villains, then come find me. Until then, my...cat needs attention.”

She spun on her too tall heels and tried to slip through the crowd without being seen. Her heart was thundering and she couldn't believe that she had just said something like _that_ to a stranger!

Finn and Rose shared a wide-eyed look as if to ask “what the fuck?”

Ben hardly had enough time to excuse himself, not caring if his voice slipped a bit. He pushed through the crowd after her, following her like a shining, black beacon in the throng of drunken party guests and flashing lights. He pushed past people who wanted to stop him for pictures, past co-workers who were making out and who were vomiting in a vase. He didn’t care. He just needed to follow her and...he’d figure it out when he got there.

Thank god he had a height advantage on everyone. As much as he hated those strong alpha genes in his family, it did come in handy in a time like this.

He followed her up the stairs, where the noise was more muffled and the lights more dim. Finally, he could reach out and touch her. He spun her by her arm and trapped her against the wall near the end of the hall, looming over her darkly.

“Where are you running off to, Catwoman?” he growled. He hoped he wasn’t scaring her, but her scent did not convey fear in the slightest. He had to thank whoever made her costume without the proper neck covering. It was just a sliver, barely an inch of bare skin, but it was enough that he could get a whiff of her scent gland just barely peeking out.

Her voice a bit breathy when she finally spoke, Rey said, “My, you're awfully fast, aren't you?”

She wished she could smell him, so that she wasn't blind as to his intentions. He could easily be some giant creep that would kill her the quickest chance he got. The look in his eyes distracted her, though, as did the gloved hand on the latex of her arm. He was warm, and she was suddenly feeling entirely too warm from him and the alcohol.

“You wanted me to chase you down, after all. And I, like a fool, fell into your trap. What is it about you that I can’t let go...Selina?” he asked, having to stop himself from saying her actual name. “Why does everything in me pull me back to you? I shouldn’t want you, it’s wrong, but fuck if I don’t want to drag you into this closet and bury myself so far inside of you that I forget who we are.”

 _“Oh,”_ she whispered back, unsure if that's what she'd been aiming for. Rey did not do casual sex. Hell, she didn't even do sex. Ever. But the beer was telling her to run with it, that this could be a one time thing and then she'd never have to worry about what that one guy she'd fucked in a closet thought about that awkward, horrible at sex virgin.

Lowering her hand down to the door knob, she twisted it as she stared up at him. “Who says you can't?” she asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

He almost broke character to ask if she was serious. She was serious, right? This was...they were doing this, right? He could hardly care that she didn’t know who he was. He would never judge her for wanting casual sex, and even less for doing it with a sense of anonymity. This is what they needed. Even if she didn’t know it was him, he needed to get it out of his system. As long as she was game, he was game.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice almost dropping to tender as he leaned further down, his lips hovering over hers.

 _Was_ she sure? She didn't know. She really didn't, but…maybe she could be. “Y-yeah,” she stammered quietly. “I'm sure.”

She leaned up on the tips of her heels to close that little distance between their mouths. It was weird, with the cowl he wore forcing his neck to stay so straight, but god he tasted so _amazing._ Vaguely familiar, but she was noticing the warmth of his lips more than anything else.

He moulded his mouth to hers, kissing her with all of the pent-up emotions he felt for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, hating that his costume contained so much armor and it blocked the majority of their heat from making contact.

Sighing softly against his lips, Rey almost wished he would remove that cowl so that she could see his face. Almost. There was a certain type of forbiddenness to this, about not knowing who he was. Her arms went up to wrap around his neck, unable to appreciate anything about his actual body under the stiffness of the material, but she could tell he was a naturally large man. Only one other person she knew might be this broad, but there was no way Ben Solo would come to a party like this.

He pushed the door open a bit further, shuffling her into the closet and pulled the door closed behind him. He was glad he knew the Dameron house, and that he knew that the door he’d pinned her against was a walk-in linen closet. There was just enough space for them inside and he immediately took advantage of it. He fumbled back to get as much of his costume off as possible, mentally chanting that he needed to keep his cowl on. He was terrified that she would smell him and reject him. He didn’t dare chance ruining her anonymous sex fantasy. He wanted her to get exactly what she wanted out of this, nothing more or less.

He threw his gauntlets down and then his utility belt, desperately digging his heel into the ground to remove his boots next. After that, he moved on to the skin-tight pants, his compression underwear coming off next. He couldn’t remove the cape or the top without his cowl coming off, so he would have to just deal with the discomfort. He panted and purred in her ear as he kissed his way down her neck, avoiding her glands, all while struggling with his costume. He’d at least turn the light on so that they could get their costumes back on accurately enough.

Shivers erupted out across Rey’s skin from the feeling of his mouth, the way he managed to get a reaction like this from her. This, meaning a moan that was soft and quiet, her hands shooting out to trace over any portion of exposed skin that she could reach. She knew that she would need to undress, but the only way into this suit had been through a zipper in the back, and she'd need help undoing it. With monumental effort, she turned around in his hold, feeling vulnerable by presenting her back to him like this, but...she wanted this, right?

She was tired of being a virgin and just wanted to feel like someone wanted her for a while. Maybe it was shallow and stupid, but she shoved that annoying voice away as she asked over her shoulder, “Can you—? Unzip me?”

“God, yes,” he rasped. His alpha senses allowed him keen eyesight, even in the dark, and he easily found the tiny, thin zipper and dragged it down. He wanted her to feel good, though, so he pulled it slowly and kissed every inch exposed to him, his tongue darting out every few inches.

Squirming slightly under his mouth, she felt her eyes flutter, wondering if this was how hookups usually were. She hadn't imagined that there would be so many...tender moments, where he genuinely seemed to care. She'd just been expecting that once the clothes started coming off with the promise of sex that that would be it. She'd get fucked and fucked hard and then that was that. She wasn't quite sure what would happen after this little tryst, where they still had to go back out to the party, but she was trying not to question anything.

He seemed eager, like he wanted her, and that was good enough for her stupid omega mind right now. Although there was that other part of her brain that was starting to wake up with a heat that was due soon ish. Like two weeks away, but still.

“Be—Bruce,” she whispered, kicking herself mentally as an image of her boss popped up in her brain. Why the fuck was she thinking about Ben? This guy was treating her nicely, giving her everything she ever wanted, right? Why did her chest feel tight, then?

“What is it, Selina?” he purred in her ear, nuzzling up under her chin. He wanted to kiss her _there_ , he wanted to lick and suck and sink his teeth into her mating gland, but he wouldn’t dare unless asked. His mother raised him right, after all.

That didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around her, one splayed against her lower belly and teasing along the line of her underwear while the other came up to palm at her breasts. And palm he did. They fit so _perfectly_ in his hand, it was like she was made for him. At least for tonight, she was.

Pressing her forehead to the wall in front of her, Rey shifted back against him, rubbing her still underwear clad behind against the raging erection she could feel hot and hard against her.

“Fuck me?” she asked in a quiet whisper, her heart doing that stupid thundering thing again. She hoped she was at least being somewhat appealing, rather than a girl who had no idea what she was doing. She was trying to be attractive, mimicking some moves she'd seen in porn that seemed somewhat realistic.

“Gladly,” he replied. He hooked his fingers into her waistband and tugged the offending fabric off and away, stopping short of ripping them off completely. Because that was rude and the snap of the elastic would hurt her, not because he couldn’t do it.

“How do you want it, Selina? Hard and fast or soft and slow? You can have it however you want it. Fuck, I’ve wanted to give it to you for so long. I dream about you almost every night. God, I want you,” he growled into her ear, dipping a finger through her slick and moaning at the feel of it. That was something Bruce would say to Selina, right? There’s no way she’d know it was him, right?

Part of her wondered if he actually knew who she was or if he was just _super_ into his role, but now was hardly the time to ask, especially not with how his finger was sliding against her, so thick and enticing. She knew she should probably go slow for a first time, but that was hardly the point of this, right? He didn't need to know that she'd never done this before, right? Worrying at her lip, she placed one hand on his wrist, moving with him as he touched her, her chest flushing, her temples becoming just the faintest bit sweat-damp.

“Hard and fast,” she found herself saying, eyes closed. It was like Rey could hear herself talking, but she wasn't the one in control of what came out. There was something, something…

“Your wish is my command,” he said lowly. He grabbed her hips and turned her around, hoisting her thighs up and around his hips. He kissed her, a hard, needy thing. _Look how strong I am. Look how good I am. Am I a good enough alpha for you? Will you pick me?_ his mind seemed to whimper. When he felt her ankles lock together, he leaned her against the wall and poised himself for entry.

“You’re...you’re sure?” he asked. His cock gave an impatient twitch but he ignored it. He needed to be _sure_ Rey was sure.  

Surprised by the change in positions, and the feeling of him hot and hard between her thighs, she bit her lip. This was so much more intimate, even with the masks on. He'd be able to see her face when she came, if she came. It was hard enough for her to come by herself, and she had no idea what an actual cock felt like, usually relying on smutty fanfics and her own imagination to get herself off. But feeling this strange man against her, she nodded slightly, hoping he didn't see the blush that stained her cheeks under her mask.

“I-I’m sure,” she breathed, her arms around his neck, her body vibrating with a nervous energy.

He nodded and began to push inside of her. Well, he _tried_ to, at least. But he could hardly get his head in, she was clenching so tightly. It surprised him, as she had more than enough slick to aid his glide. He felt bad that he hadn’t prepped her better, that he hadn’t stretched her with his fingers beforehand. There just didn’t seem to be _time_ for that. Frantic closet trysts rarely did.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he breathed in her ear, low and soothing. “I’ve got you. You’re such a good girl, such a pretty little omega. Your alpha has you. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Just relax. Relax.” He was grateful that Catwoman was always portrayed as an omega and Batman an alpha.

Her mind was humming, singing at the praise from such an obviously strong alpha, one that seemed to at least care about her in this moment. She took a deep breath, nodding as she leaned her head back against the wall.

The intrusion felt...strange. Not necessarily wrong, but definitely strange and she felt so _full,_ and she could tell he wasn't even in all the way yet. Fuck, she hadn't even seen it, too nervous to look down, not that she could see much in the dark, but she felt every inch of it and as he pressed in. As he moved further, she hissed suddenly, a sharp acute pain that turned into a throbbing deep where he was at.

“Wait—wait,” she gasped quietly, tears at the corner of her eyes as she stared somewhere over his shoulder. She couldn't meet his eyes, unable to let him see how much it hurt at first. She'd read about this, of course, and she'd known it would happen, but it would pass. It had to pass or people would never do this all the time.

He went completely still from the neck down, only his head moving as he nuzzled along the crook of her neck. He murmured more praise against her skin, letting her know that she was beautiful, treasured, and in control. “We can stop,” he whispered as his lips brushed her gland. “It’s whatever you want,” he rumbled lowly. “I am yours,” he promised solemnly.

 _“No!”_ she whispered back, her voice somehow vehement as well as shaky. “No, I want to!” Did she sound desperate or was that all in her head? Maybe she _was_ desperate, needing to feel wanted, like she did with this strange alpha.

The pain was easing away, replaced with something like a warm weight deep in her belly as she used her legs to pull him in more deeply. He'd said he was hers. Surely that didn't mean...people said all kinds of things during this, right? Her omega brain was beyond pleased to have this alpha promising her something and his movements were so tender, so caring, and as his lips touched her gland, she could feel herself getting lost in the fantasy that this was real.

She could imagine herself with her alpha, her _actual_ alpha, and they were in their own home, where he would sink his teeth into—

She made a sound that was near a whimper, her brain and her body begging for that claim. “You can...you can move now,” she breathed, eyes closed as she simply _felt_ , lost in her fantasy.

He nodded and pressed in further, taking great care to go slow. He wondered if it had just been a long time for her, or if she was really warring with her body on wanting this. But she’d sounded so eager just a moment ago, exclaiming that she wanted this, so he would comply. He let out a long, low groan as he finally sunk into her completely, having to breathe deep to keep from knotting her then and there. Fuck, she felt so good. This was everything he’d ever imagined and so much more. It felt like...like coming home, as cheesy as that sounded in his mind.

“Fuck, Selina, you feel so fucking good. Are you okay, sweetheart? Can I move?” he asked, not even having to try for the low, gravelled voice anymore. It came naturally now.

Forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be playing a role, too, Rey nodded shakily. “Yeah, you can move. You feel—oh, so good,” she whispered, shifting just a bit to get a better hold on him. “Please, please move, alpha. Show me that you really want me.”

 _Show me that someone wants me, that I'm good enough to be someone’s mate one day,_ her mind chanted over and over, imagining that they'd been planning this moment for months, that this was finally the moment where someone would claim her.

Ben wasn’t a man who needed to be told to do anything twice and he complied with an eagerness rivaling a Boy Scout. He pulled back just enough, he head still clenched tight within her, before completely sheathing himself inside again. He did nothing to bite back his groans and he began to set the pace, hard and fast, just like she asked for.

“Fuck, omega. Your pussy is so good, so fucking perfect. You’re such a good girl for taking all of your alpha’s cock like this. So pretty, so perfect. _Fuck_ ,” he grunted, his hips slapping against hers in his frantic rhythm.

Gasping loudly at the sudden brutality of his thrusts, Rey clenched her eyes shut, feeling a familiar yet stronger weight build in her stomach. It was making her legs tremble, her fingers scraping against the hard material of his cowl. _“Oh—!_ Oh, oh my god,” she moaned softly. _This_ was what it was like, then? This was what she'd been missing?

She was his good girl, taking his cock so deeply and she wanted to do more, wanted to give him everything she could. It was a thought driven by lust, one that made her ask in a voice more confident than she'd ever felt before, because surely this alpha really wanted her, right? He was saying all of those things and it was making her feel fuzzy, his image crossing over into the mental picture in her head. “Please mark me alpha, _please, please, please—”_

Ben didn’t stutter in his thrusts, even if he felt terribly surprised by her sudden request. But that meant she knew it was him, right? She wouldn’t just ask _any_ random alpha fucking her hard in a closet to mark her, right? Well, obviously she _hadn’t_ done that before because her scent made him dizzy daily and he knew she was unclaimed. He’d dreamed, oh how he’d dreamed, of her saying those words. But he had to be sure.

“Is that what you want, sweetheart? Do you want your alpha to sink his teeth into you, to make you _his_ forever while he knots you up? Is that what my pretty girl wants?” he asked, nay, _begged._

Feeling a fresh wave of slick coat his wonderfully thick, hard cock, Rey nodded eagerly, eyes closed as the man in her fantasy said the words that the man between her legs did. “Yes, alpha, my alpha, please mark me, claim me, make me feel wanted. I need you—do you need me, too?” she moaned, spine arching forwards.

“Every minute of every fucking day,” he rasped honestly. “Hold tight, sweetheart.” He couldn’t knot her, not this time, but next time, he would. He would knot her and hold her close and never let her go.

Okay, maybe Phasma _was_ on to something.

As his orgasm grew closer, be could feel hers, too, and he slipped a hand between their bodies to thrum at her clit and encourage her further along. He wanted her to come. He needed her to come. He had never wanted something more than this in his whole life.

“Come for me, baby, and I’ll mark you. Come all over your alpha’s cock and I’ll make you mine forever,” he promised, meaning it deep in his heart. Fuck, he was so fucked. But at least she wanted him, too. She wanted to be his just as much as he wanted to be hers and the moment he took this stupidly hot cowl off, he’d let her sink her teeth in and it would be complete.

Her moan this time was louder, stronger, coming from somewhere deep inside. “Fuck, fuck _, fuck,”_ she panted, the trembling in her thighs becoming more pronounced, her legs threatening to loosen around him as he pounded just right, his thumb the exact thing that she needed. She could be a good girl, she could come. She was _absolutely. Going. To. Come._

It hit her a moment later, like a tidal wave, her body spasming and stiffening as her vision whited out. She sang something out, something that was definitely not Bruce or Batman, or anything related to roleplay. A name that she'd become intimately familiar with during her time as his secretary.

That was all he needed, hearing his name from her lips as she crested her orgasm all that was required for him rear back and sink his teeth into her neck, the taste of her sweet blood filling his mouth a moment later. He gave one last pump and came inside of her, at least smart enough to not knot her. But only just. He was elated, on a higher level of euphoria that not even a normal orgasm could touch. Rey wanted him. She wanted _him_. She knew it was him and she asked to be marked, to be his forever, and he, the...the _lovesick_ fool he was, complied. But how could he not? She asked and he gave. And he would continue doing that for the rest of their lives. She was his now, forever and more.

“Fuck. That was— _fuck,_ ” he panted. He was glad for his strength, although he wanted nothing more than the softness of a bed to ease some of his burden. But he wouldn’t drop her. No, he would never let her go now.

Rey couldn't even _begin_ to describe the way she felt. It was euphoric, her body on the cusp of yet another orgasm just from the feeling of being claimed, wanted. Her blood was singing, the gland at her neck throbbing as blood continued to seep from the wound of his teeth.

 _The wound. On her gland._ A stranger’s mouth on her neck. He bit her. Oh fuck, and she'd asked for it, like the dumb omega she was. She didn't even have the excuse of her heat to fall back on, just the abandonment issues she'd had since she'd been a child. Oh. _Fuck._ What had she just done? She'd just had some random alpha claim her because his dick had felt good and he'd said some pretty words. She was stupid, so stupid, and now...now…

Now she was crying, a sob wrenching from her chest as she pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him to back up and set her down. She felt humiliated, embarrassed, and this was a mistake that she couldn't go back on. She couldn't fix this. A mating bite was permanent, and it would turn silver as it faded into a scar, but it was who she was now. She was mated, mated to a person she didn't know and—and...she needed to go.

With insanely quick movements, she jerked her outfit back on, not bothering to even attempt to zip it up as she fled, running away from that closet with _her_ alpha in it as fast as possible. She'd been so stupid, so fucking stupid, and now…

She raced down the hallway, not looking back to see if he was following her. She couldn't face him, couldn't tell him that she hadn't meant it, that she'd been imagining her boss as the one to mark her, and not this strange man.

Ben just...watched her go. He didn’t know what else to do. Everything had been so great, he’d been preparing to remove his cowl so she could bite him, too, and then she cried and she _ran._ And like the worst alpha ever, he just sat there, completely dumbstruck. He should do something, every instinct he said begged him to run after his mate and console her, but the way she’d pushed at his chest made him stay rooted where he was.

A chest that felt hollow and empty and full of conflict. She’s said his name, she’d asked him to bite her, and then she...ran? Was he more of a fool than he’d thought? Had she just...just _used_ him? But what for? A sexual harassment claim, maybe? A forced mating bite was punishable by death in some cases  and it would be her word against his. She was his subordinate, his _secretary_. No one would believe his story over hers, and why should they? He’d been a fool to bite her just because she’d asked. He should have resisted like a good alpha, kissed her harder and fucked her better and let her bring it up when lust wasn’t clouding her mind. He was supposed to be the alpha, he was supposed to protect her. But how could he, when he couldn’t even protect her from him?

Pulling his knees to his chest, Ben did something he hadn’t done since he was eight: he cried. How could he have fucked this up so badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know, we know, we KNOW. It SAD! But don't worry. Ya'll know we got you ;) We're so strictly HEA it's gross.


	2. Oh Knot You Didn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm, WOW. We did NOT expect the response this got! Holy moly, you're all way too nice to us. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! We love you guys so freaking much, it's ridiculous.

When Rey made it back down to the living area, where the party was still in full swing, she immediately looked for her friends, just needing to go. _Now._ She found Finn and Rose hanging out with Poe, who was showing them some stupid trick with a beer glass.

One hand clasped over her neck, she tugged roughly at Rose’s arm, aware that people were staring at her bare back.

“R-Rose—” she gasped before sobbing again.

“Hey, you— _w_ _hoa!_ Rey, what the fuck?” her eyes immediately turned to hard daggers and she began to scan the crowd. “I will fucking _end_ that fucking Batman. What the fuck did he do? How far did he get? Oh, he is _dead!”_

“No! No, I just want to go home. Please don't--I asked him to, and I'm so stupid. Oh my god, please just take me home,” Rey pled, tugging harder on her arm. “Please.”

Rose's expression immediately turned soft and she tucked her bestie into her arms. “Okay, sweetie, okay. We'll go home. We’re going home right now.”

“Hey, what’s...uh...the fuck?” Poe asked, turning to see them. His hackles rose immediately, alpha senses flowing, but one look from Rose made him simmer down.

“Rey’s not feeling well. We’ll see you guys on Monday, okay?” Rose said, giving the boys a sad but reassuring smile as she ushered Rey from the party. She was going to kill that Batman the moment she found out who he was.

“My house or yours?” she asked softly as she helped Rey into the car.

“Yours. I don't want to be alone right now,” Rey whispered, letting herself be led around like a child. She couldn't get over how fucking dumb she felt, how she'd literally asked the first dick she ever had to claim her forever. Because normal people did that, right?

People just begged for that shit. Yeah, _right._

She knew she'd eventually have to confront that alpha again, and tell him that it was all a big misunderstanding, but it was fine. He was still free to go mark someone else, right? Someone that he actually had a connection with and not someone that was clearly messed up in the head.

And oh god, there were going to be so many questions at work now. Fuck, she couldn't go back yet could she? Well, there was still Sunday to get through. Work could wait. That was the least of her worries, honestly.

When they were safely in the car, Rey finally removed her hand from her neck, staring down at the blood on her skin. _Her_ blood.

“I was so stupid and desperate,” she whispered, her voice sounding far away and not like hers. “I was fantasizing and I got carried away and...and...it’s all my fault, Rose.”

“I was a little shocked that you led him away in the first place. That is _so_ not you. But I figured, hey, my girl is smart and strong and wouldn’t let some asshole take advantage of her. And you’re saying he didn’t, which I guess I’m glad for. Although I have to ask: who in the hell is worth fantasizing about when you had Mr. Big and Broad? He was, like, peak alpha, the perfect specimen. The only alpha I’ve ever seen who is that big in real life is Mr. Solo, and I don’t think even he is as built as that guy was,” Rose said.

Rey opted to stay quiet, chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek. Rose had a point: Benjamin Solo was the only alpha anywhere close to how big this guy had been. “Well, we'll find out his identity soon enough, right? His glands were covered, but pretty soon I'm going to start smelling like him, so if we've ever been around each other before, we'll know.”

“Wait, you don’t know who _that_ guy was!? Rey!” Rose gasped, her eyes wide and incredulous. “I hate to be “that beta" but...do you have a heat coming soon or something? Is that why you acted all...um...instinctively?”

Blushing harder, Rey picked at some blood under her nail. “Yeah, I do, but I don't know that it's related to this...It has to be, right? I mean, you know me. I _don't_ do this sort of thing. I don't know what to do! He was so sweet and caring, and it was like my brain just thought he was _the_ perfect alpha. I don't know what happened, Rose! And to top it off, I wasn't even thinking about him. I was thinking about…”

Suddenly, her fingers were very interesting again.

“You can _not_ leave your girl hanging like that! I wanna know who my bestie was thinking about when she decided that she was going to ignore _common sense_ and tie herself to some rando-but-probably hottie for life,” Rose pressed.  

“Mr. Solo,” Rey whispered, flushing again.

Rose was stunned to silence for the first time in her life. She’d always _thought_ that Rey _maybe_ had a _tiny_ thing for her asshole alpha boss, but she never thought it went as deep as that. It took until she made it through two stop lights for her to finally speak.

“Have the two of you ever…?” she asked.

Rey shook her head. “No, of course not. Never. Ugh, why am I so awful? My first foray into actual sex and I screw it up beyond belief.” She slumped her head against the window, staring out at the different decorated buildings as they went past.

“So he’s never said anything or done anything or, like, called you into his office just so he can slam you against a wall and crush your mouth with his and rut against you before pulling away and leaving you hot and bothered and left in a daze?” Rose asked.

Rey frowned at the other girl. “That's oddly specific. But no, that's never happened. I mean, sometimes, when he looks at me, I sort of get the feeling that he _might_ want to do that? But...he wouldn't, right? He probably wants someone with bigger boobs and a car to match his, and—and—” She started sniffling again, tears pouring down her cheeks. “Why am I so stupid, Rose?” she wailed.

“I’m not sure, sweetie. But we will get this figured out. I heard that there’s some experimental methods to erase a mating bite. Someone on my floor was talking about it. It’s almost like old school bloodletting. I think there is a hospital a state over who is testing it out. But I guess the other person has to be there, too, so they can identify their markers and target them in your blood and I guess that’s...um...not super helpful, huh? But we’ll figure it out! Don’t worry. And hey, just think: if this were a lame rom-com, you’d find him again and realize he was your True Mate all along and then you’ll find out that you got pregnant and he’ll make some dramatic proposal in a huge crowd and you’ll ride off into the sunset,” Rose offered.

Wiping at her eyes, Rey sniffled again, nodding somewhat hopefully. “Maybe. I mean, alphas are usually...I don't know. Aren't they usually all rough around the edges and shit? He was so sweet. He kept calling me sweetheart and I...really liked it.”

“From what I’ve read, that sounds about right. They’re known to be gentle only with the omega they’re mated to. Instinct and all of that. So hey, maybe he knows who you are and he has this huge crush on you and he’s just been waiting for the perfect time to make his emotions known. I mean, if he bit you, he must have _wanted_ to, right?” Rose shrugged.

“Or maybe he's just as stupid as I am,” Rey sighed, dragging her hands over her face. “And I just...left him there. I panicked and ran and now...I feel like utter rubbish. I can't exactly go around work putting up a flyer to look for him. 'Yeah, if you were the Batman at the party who marked me, please see me at my desk asap’.”

“Oh, no, a company-wide email should do the trick,” Rose smirked.

Rey was at least able to manage a snicker, even despite the throb on her neck. “I owe him an apology, at least, I think. I don't know when...but I'm fairly sure I can't go back to work just yet. I'm just...god, this is so embarrassing.”

“Do whatever you need to do, babe. I wish I could help scent the guy out for you, but alas, I was born a beta. And I’ll get working on that flyer for you. If I attach your picture, I’m pretty sure you’ll get _plenty_ of alphas who answer who won’t mind that you’re already claimed,” Rose said.

“Gee, thanks, Rose,” Rey said with a roll of her eyes. _“Much_ appreciated.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh. My. _God. Rose!”_ Rey shrieked, staring at herself in the mirror of Rose's bathroom. The bite itself looked nasty, turning a nice purple color where the skin wasn't broken. Rey had showered, cleaning tenderly between her thighs to remove any traces of blood and...other things.

Now wrapped in a towel, she could smell the changes occurring in her body, and there was _no_ way this particular scent could be accurate. No fucking way, but it had to be, because Benjamin Solo had never set foot in Rose’s house, yet his smell was lingering, as though Rey had rubbed herself against him before leaving work or something.

Rose ran to her side in a moment, frantic. “What, what!?”

“I know who it was. Oh my god,” Rey said, turning wide eyes to her friend. “I can smell him. I've smelled him everyday ever since I got that secretary position.”

“Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, holy _shit!_ You mated the bossman. You mated one of Forbes most eligible bachelors! Rey, do you know his net worth!?” Rose asked.

“I don't _care_ about his net worth, Rose! I’m _mated_ to my fucking _boss!_ Oh my god, this has to be breaking so many HR rules. I'm so fired,” she gasped, immediately worrying about how in the hell she was going to pay her bills next month. “Oh my god. I ran out on my boss. I had _sex_ with my _boss!”_

She was going to start hyperventilating here in a second, she was sure of it. She was mated to Ben Solo. He wasn't mated to her, so he was free to go get his real mate and be free and stuff, but Rey was tied to him now until the end of her days. However...he'd done it, so that meant he wanted to, right? It was hard to fathom that a man like Mr. Solo wanted someone like _her._

“You couldn’t smell him but obviously he could smell you, right? He wanted to bite you, Rey. If he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t have listened when you asked. He knew exactly who you were and he bit you because he _wants_ you. You’re not fired, you’re about to be given your own department,” Rose said, waggling her eyebrows. “If you...know what I mean. Wife department. Because he’s gonna marry you now.”

Rey’s eyes went huge, her heart thundering again. She felt hot all over, and not just from the recent shower. “Fuck. _Fuck._ I can't—I mean, I don't—oh what a mess. What the hell do I do? I can't just waltz in there Monday morning and pretend that everything is okay. I fucked up. I fucked up _bad._ And maybe he wanted to, which is...fine. But we weren't even dating. We weren't seeing each other at all!”

“I agree that it _is_ a bit insane to go from glaring sexily at each other from your offices to full-blown mates, but think about it this way: now you’ll have a better insight to his moods than you did before, so you’ll be able to _avoid_ all that cute little play-yelling you two were always doing. I just thought I was imagining it, but now that I know you came thinking of him, I know I was totally right and Finn owes me a swanky dinner,” Rose said, beaming proudly.

“A swanky dinner? You two were _betting_ on this?” Rey asked, glaring.

“We were _hardly_ the only ones. You guys always looked two seconds from screaming or fucking, and the law of averages said that you had to fuck _eventually,”_ Rose snarked.

“Ugh! Great, just great. Now I get to go back to work and know that... _that_ happened, and _ugh!”_ She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Hey, there are _worse_ things in the world than the whole building shipping you and Forbes #3 Most Eligible Alpha, 2018,” Rose shrugged.

“You truly are the worst,” Rey muttered. Still, she knew that Rose had a point. She couldn't avoid this situation, and as awkward and embarrassing as it was going to be, she needed to talk to Mr. So—Ben. He was Ben now, right? Surely? “Maybe I _should_ go back home...I feel bad for just _leaving_ him with no explanation.”

“You probably fucked him up doing that. I mean, what type of girl, ne, _omega_ runs away from the alpha she mated with 10 seconds ago?” Rose pondered.

“The cowardly type,” Rey sighed. “I didn't know it was him, and I—I—freaked. Okay, I probably still would have freaked if I had known, but… Okay, I'm gonna call an Uber and head home. I have a feeling this is going to be strange. If you don't hear from me tomorrow, assume I'm dead from embarrassment.”

“I’ll come over with junk food and chocolate at noon,” Rose decided with a nod. “We will ride out the Rey Solo Pain Train together.”

“Again, your wisdom is just...really helpful,” Rey laughed, shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

Rey managed to make it home in one piece, spending the whole ride there staring at the contact pulled up on her phone. _His_ contact. Ben’s. Her boss’. Her _mate’s._

Taking a deep breath, she typed out a message and then erased it, not liking the wording or how it sounded. She tried again about three more times before finally deciding fuck it and sending what she had.

> **Rey, 9:41PM:**
> 
> _We need to talk._

She hit the button to turn the screen off, feeling the weight of the phone in her palm like lead.

 

* * *

 

It was Poe who found Ben. And to the surprise of everyone who has ever met Poe Dameron, ever, he softened up and crawled in next to his childhood bestie. Not that he was allowed to say that word out loud, but he knew what they were.

“So I’m just going to go ahead and assume that you finally got with Rey, and, through some stupidity on both of your parts, you marked her and she ran,” Poe said.

Ben sniffled and looked at Poe. “That’s oddly specific of you.”

“Well, for starters, it _smells_ like sex in here, so, you know, thanks for fucking in my linen closet, you prick. Second, it smells like blood, so, you know, chomp. And third, I saw Rey run out of here with Rose, crying and holding her neck. So...good job,” Poe said, without any true malice.

“She wants to talk. I don’t even know what to say to her. I fucked up so badly and I ruined everything. She did _ask_ , I checked with her over and over again, I wanted there to be no doubts or uncertainty, but then she ran,” Ben frowned. “What do I say to that? How do I tell my secretary turned mate that I’ve been pining for her since the moment she walked into my life and I leapt at the chance to bite her because I’m a pathetic piece of trash?”

Poe sucked in a breath, making a face as he thought. “Well...you may be a pathetic piece of trash, but you're still my buddy and she's my friend. So if you want her and she wants to talk, then don't leave her hanging too long. She's got some severe emotional abandonment issues, so if you don't answer soonish, then she might freak out even further. That being said, it wasn't cool that she ran. I mean, I get it, she's scared and everything, but that wasn't fair to you. So I mean...just say something back? Send her a meme? Just don't send a dick pic.”

“And they say romance is dead,” Ben deadpanned. “Do you mind if I sit in here a bit longer? I need to compose my thoughts and downstairs is not a good place for that.”

“Yeah, take all the time you need, man. Just put any rags or anything you use to clean up in the hamper in the bathroom. And let me know if you need anything,” Poe said with a pat to Ben's shoulder before he stood up and headed for the door.

He paused with his hand on the knob and turned back to Ben. “Oh, and for what it's worth, she _does_ like you.”

Ben gave him a small smile and nodded. Turning his phone back on, he finally replied:

> **Ben, 9:45PM:**
> 
> _Whenever you desire. I am free this evening and all of tomorrow._

She felt like trash. Such trash. He was still willing to talk to her, even after she just up and left him.

> **_Rey, 9:46PM:_ **
> 
> _I'm sorry. For...running. You didn't deserve that._
> 
> _I didn't know it was you. I thought I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life_

Ben blinked at that. From her phrasing, it almost sounded like she _didn’t_ think this was a mistake. Like she may actually like him. Want him.

> **Ben, 9:46PM:**
> 
> _I’m the one who should apologize._
> 
> _A good alpha doesn’t just go handing out mating bites because his dream girl asked him to._
> 
> _But you said my name and I was so happy and I...I’m so sorry, Rey._

Rey frowned slightly, wondering what on Earth he was apologizing for. She'd _asked_ for it. Literally begged for it, so he'd done nothing wrong. And did she need her eyes checked? Dream girl? As if. Instead of dwelling too hard on the context of his messages, she sighed and tapped back:

> **Rey, 9:47PM,**
> 
> _This isn't really a good conversation to have through texting._
> 
> _It feels impersonal, and this is really NOT an impersonal topic. So…_
> 
> _Do you want to come over?_

Ben did not need to be asked twice.

> **Ben, 9:47PM:**
> 
> _Yes._

Rey sent him her address, twitching around nervously in her apartment to clean up, to tidy and tell this alpha that she could be a good omega. Plus, it gave her something to do instead of staring at the wall and screaming from anxiety.

She inspected her new mark in the mirror probably a dozen times, prodding lightly at the perfect imprint of his teeth and the bruised swelling. Her boss was coming to her house. Her boss slash mate was coming to her place to talk with her about what had happened and...where they stood with each other. Well, it was sort of obvious now where he stood with her. And—and...she was thinking too much and he wasn't even here yet.

So instead, she put on _Hocus Pocus_ on her mediocre TV, and settled down on the couch with a massive bag of candy. As she stuffed her face with Reese's, because those were the best chocolates ever and no one could convince her otherwise, she wondered if there really was some hocus pocus at work here, if there was such a thing as true mates.

Sure, she and Ben argued all the _fucking_ time at work. He barked at her and she snapped right back at him, leaving little notes on his desk that said he was being an asshole without actually saying it. It was the sticky note equivalent of ‘per my last email…’

Long story short, they didn't really... _get along,_ but there was something there, some spark of tension when their fingers touched as she handed him papers, when she passed him his mug of coffee first thing in the morning when he was _particularly_ grouchy. Maybe it was just stress, because working with him wasn't always easy, and she was just trying to make a living, damn it. However, as she'd mentioned to Rose, sometimes she thought she'd catch him staring at her while her head was bowed low over some forms or as she jotted down items in his busy schedule for him. She'd glance up, feeling the weight of his stare, and they'd lock eyes for the briefest of moments. She was usually the first to look away, unsure how to take that gaze. Now, apparently, she knew exactly how to take it.

Part of her felt like she understood him, in a way. She could detect his moods fairly easily now, and she knew when to just give him his space and when he would really appreciate that order he liked from his favorite takeout place. It was on rare nights like that, where they'd worked late, that she realized that she may like him just a bit.

It was just them on the floor, hanging out in his office after work, and it was quiet, peaceful. The lights were usually dimmed, a nice comfortable atmosphere with a warm glow from the sole lamp he kept near the cream colored settee. She'd been curled up on it, her bare feet tucked up underneath her while he worked and ate, and she just...sat and ate, trying not to glance at him too often and give herself away. They were two stars orbiting each other, enjoying the solitude, but needing a kindred spirit to not be completely alone.

Sometimes they would trade jokes or comments, but those situations were rarer still. It was a nice, silent camaraderie, a bit awkward at times, but those nights out happened _maybe_ once a year. Rey had a thought that maybe, just maybe more of those nights might be happening now, and while she was still nervous and didn't know how to address any of this for real, her omega brain purred with the thought of spending time with mate, claiming mate in return.

 

* * *

 

Ben smoothed his hair back, taking a nervous glance down at the bouquet of flowers he’d grabbed. He was glad that he knew the owners of the shop, as it was late and he knew that they weren’t usually open at this time. But his mother used them for her benefits and they were always happy for his business so they hadn’t complained. He’d wanted something simple, but something that spoke of a deeper meaning, something that said that he knew her, that he wasn’t just in this for casualty. Sweetpeas were beautiful, and though he worried for a moment that she, if she knew the language of flowers, would think he was dismissing her, he hoped she would know their other meaning. That, and the significance that they held for her, and thus what they meant in his giving them to her. Or, she just thought they smelled nice. He could handle that, too.

He tried not to judge her home too harshly as he stood before her door. The apartment wasn’t in the trash part of town, blissfully, but it wasn’t the best, either. It was mediocre, and when he’d looked up the rents, he worried that perhaps he wasn’t paying her enough to afford something better. She deserved everything. If he got his truest wish come true, she’d move in with him tomorrow, but he also knew that that was taking things far too fast and he’d allow her to make that decision when she was comfortable with it. But that wasn’t going to stop him from sending her gifts to make her dwelling nicer, as soon as he was able to assess the need. The first thing, though, was definitely a new car. His mate needed to drive something made this year, not last decade.

Taking a deep breath, his alpha purring happily that her scent positively oozed from her door, he gave a knock.  

The door cracked open just slightly, one wary hazel eye peeking out from behind it as she eyed him. Why was he so fucking beautiful, looking like some fallen god and a five course meal all in one? Although he looked almost equally wary, though still hopeful. Her eye dropped down to the flowers in his hands and her inner omega threw up her cheerleading pompoms like a lunatic. Down, girl!

Hit with the full force of his scent, she blinked slowly, nostrils flaring slightly before she stepped aside and pushed the door open.

“Hi,” she greeted quietly, feeling incredibly frumpy next to him, like always. Nevermind that she was wearing the epitome of her comfy clothes--her favorite oversized hoodie with the logo of the college she'd graduated from, and some black leggings.

“Hi,” he replied in a low, reassuring rumble. “I brought these for you. I hope you don’t think it’s too forward or anything,” he said, holding the flowers forward as if they would gain him entry.

She felt like a robot, reaching forward to take them while simultaneously stepping out of the way. “Oh, uh—thank you...Mr.—ah…”

His heart clenched and he immediately regretted that he couldn’t stop his wince. “You can just call me Ben, Rey.”

“Ben,” she breathed softly, looking intently down at the flowers. As if she hadn't basically shouted his name in the throes of an orgasm earlier today. Yeah, _right._ “The flowers are really lovely. I hope you know what they mean,” she said, lifting her eyes to meet his briefly.

“Sweetpeas can convey a fond farewell,” Ben nodded. He then smiled down at her, unable to help himself as he took a step closer. His eyes were trained on the spot on her neck, and the shape of his teeth imprinted forever on her skin. Fuck, he could feel himself getting hard just from that. Was this the rest of his life, then? And was that so bad?

“However,” he continued, reaching out to caress a petal with the back of his knuckle. “Sweetpeas have another meaning: blissful passion. Which is how I felt with you, Rey. And it just so happens that they are the flower representing the birth month of April. Your birth month.”

Why did she feel like she was about to fly apart, like her heart was going to pound so loudly that her body was either going to take off in flight or that she was about to suffer a heart attack? She chewed on her lip, watching his fingers along the petals of the flowers.

“I didn't think you knew anything about me,” she admitted quietly. “You're busy—very busy. Far too busy to worry about ‘blissful passion’ with someone like me.”

“At the risk of sounding incredibly creepy, I know a lot about you. More than just the things I could find glancing at your Facebook,” he said softly. “I know that you carry an umbrella but prefer to let the rain on your head anyway. But if you have to open an umbrella, I know that you prefer a plastic bubble one instead of the nylon fan style because you like how the rain sounds on it and how you feel safer underneath it. I know that you drink your tea with sugar and milk, but you’ll go without if it means someone else can make theirs to their own preference first. I know that you doodle stars when you’re taking notes during meetings, and sometimes you like to put a spaceship amongst them. I know that you prefer sunrises to sunsets because you like the promise of a new day, but given the option, you'd rather watch the sunset every evening. I know that you’d rather let a firefly land on your hand than cupping one out of the sky. I know that you love 80’s movies made by John Hughes, but you marathon Golden Age musicals when you’re feeling sad. And I know that no one has ever really been there for you in the past, but I have tried to do everything I could since the moment I hired you, since the moment you came under my care, to take care of you in the only ways I thought you’d want me to.”

Rey’s lip was _not_ wobbling. No, it _wasn't!_ She wasn't looking at him with huge, glassy eyes, wet with unshed tears at the absolute sincerity in his tone. She wasn't sucking in a horribly shaky breath in an effort to not let those sobs come back, although for an entirely different reason now. Stupid hormones. She blamed him. Not really, but how dare he come here and start waxing poetic about how he understood bits and pieces of her. And no, god damn it, she didn't not find it the most romantic thing ever. Except that she did, and she really _was_ crying, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sniffled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

“I didn't mean to trap you into anything, Ben. I'm sorry, I-I-you deserved to have this done the right way, not by some awkward virgin who fantasized about her boss while unknowingly fucking her boss,” she rambled, moving over to the little table in the corner of the kitchen to set the flowers on it before she dropped them from shaking so hard.

He stood stock still. Oh. He hadn’t known _that._ Although it explained the tightness. Fuck, he should have known. He always knew that she smelled unclaimed but he didn’t go around sniffing for _that_. He always just reasoned that she didn’t allow her bedfellows to scent her. It was a deeply personal thing, after all, and he didn’t blame her for not. But now things made far more sense.

“I...fuck. Rey. I...words cannot express how I... _fuck!”_ He couldn’t rage out here. He couldn’t. She’d seen him angry more times than he ever cared for her to but that had been in a professional setting, that had been anger about reports and losses and scheduling issues. Not about something so personal. He didn’t want her fearing his family-known alpha rage. He would never turn it on her, of course, but it was still terrifying.

“I’m so sorry. Rey. You didn’t deserve to have a fucking asshole chase you down and take you in a fucking closet for your first time. God. You deserved so, so much better. I have no idea how what I can do to make it better. Please, Rey, please forgive me. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you’ll let me.”

“It’s fine, Ben. It's _fine,”_ she mumbled back to him. “I got tired of feeling alone, of feeling like no one wanted me, and I decided to do something about it. I guess I should count myself lucky that it was with _you,_ circumstances be damned. That's why I ran. Because I knew I had said your name and what I'd asked for and then it was over and I thought you were just some random guy, and I couldn't—couldn’t believe that A) I’d allowed myself to ask for that in the first place, and B) That I’d just made a huge mistake because some random guy was _not_ who I'd been thinking about when it happened. So…there's that, I suppose,” she said, turning back to face him.

Her legs carried her closer, eyes still wide and wary, but he clearly wanted to be here, wanted _her,_ like Rose had said. He _did_ want her, and she, while still so very scared and nervous, wanted him, too.

Her words made the alpha in him glow with pride and he smirked at her. “So you had no idea it was me, but you _wished_ it was? That was why you said my name as you came undone so beautifully for me?”

Flushing a dark shade of red, she shrugged and nodded, half wishing it would be acceptable to pull up the hood on her hoodie and disappear. “Yeah, pretty much. Which makes me feel bad in and of itself, because what if you hadn't been you? I'd have wrecked some poor fellow’s night,” she managed to giggle slightly, nervously.

“He would have lived,” he said, tamping down the alpha inside who growled that no one else would have even gotten _close_ enough for that. “You didn’t bite me, after all. Not that you have to. It’s up to you. This can mean only what you want it to, Rey. And I swear that if you decide that you don’t want to be my mate, I’ll stand aside.”

Her smile faded, replaced with the knowledge that something very important was happening and that she needed to take this very seriously. Swallowing slightly, she stepped in closer to him, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. With a voice that was both soft and questioning, she asked, “What do _you_ want, Ben? I've been incredibly selfish in all of this so far, and none of it has been fair to you. You know, I _think_ I have an idea, based on what I've seen and heard, but I want this crystal clear. No confusion.”

“You, Rey. I just want you. In any and every capacity you would have me in, I want you. It’s been a special brand of torture having you as my secretary, of having you so close but not enough. I’ve been denying myself my want for you for so long, I was so desperate to not let it cloud my mind and ruin what we had. Because I liked what we had. An omega with a spitfire attitude who has no qualms about letting me know when I’ve fucked up? Fuck, Rey, you’re so perfect for me. When everyone else was telling me to find a sweet and obedient omega to mate, I kept looking at you. I don’t want someone who will simper and obey. I want someone who will challenge me, who will make me a better man and a better alpha. Hell, you made me a better boss, too. You’re my dream come true, and I’ve always been terrified that I was your nightmare,” he confessed.

“I thought you were an asshole,” she replied bluntly, shrugging at his look. “Well you are! How many times have you fired poor interns who were just in awe of the great Ben Solo? But that being said, even after all those fired interns, I liked what I saw. I saw a guy that was just as lonely as I was, and he was taking it out on the world. And no, this isn't a case of 'oh, I think I can fix him’. You make me happy. I _was_ seriously close to quitting there for a while, though. When you had that one meltdown in your office and shattered my favorite mug on accident. I almost packed my shit right then and there,” she admitted, looking down at her fingers. “Know why I didn't?”

He frowned. He hated that memory. He hadn’t _meant_ to shatter the mug he loved seeing her sip out of every morning, but his fucking alpha rage was out of control no suppressants could contain and he’d just reacted rashly.

“Why?” he gritted out.

“Because you _can_ be a big softie sometimes. When I caught you looking at me on occasion those nights you worked late and asked me to stay with because of your _need_ to make sure I kept your schedule in check. I’ve seen you check me out. Staring at my legs in my pencil skirt as I sat on your sofa. You're not slick, by the way,” she smiled. “During those times, when it was just us, even if we weren't together, it felt natural, good. Maybe a bit awkward at times, but that's okay. I liked pretending.” She drifted closer to him, watching his face curiously as she tilted her head, “I also don't want to pretend anymore.”

“You don’t have to,” he replied softly, reaching out to touch her. Realizing he hadn’t been given permission expressly, though, he dropped his hand back to his side.

Her own hand moved forward, her fingers looping around his. She stood there, holding fingers with him as she braved a step closer. “And what happens at work? I can hardly continue being your secretary.”

“After Snoke passed, the ownership of the company _has_ passed on to me. We can do whatever you want. If you’d be more comfortable working for someone else, I’ll make it happen. If you’d like to quit and find a new job, I’ll write the best letters of recommendation ever. But if you want to continue sitting in the desk outside my office and leaving me passive aggressive notes, I’d be just as happy. Maybe more so, but this isn’t about me making it through my day because your smile is only twenty feet away,” he said.

He felt beyond elated that she was touching him, that her hand was finally in his. He couldn't help but notice how much his engulfed hers. He wondered for a moment how he’d fit inside her at all earlier this evening. His alpha side proudly preened at that. He was still hard.

“You wouldn't get sick of me? Working together...coming home together? Being around each other all the damn time?” she asked in a quiet whisper. She didn't know when they might move in together, but it was definitely a point to consider. “Because I can't guarantee that my passive aggressive notes would stop at work. You might find one on your forehead one morning.”

Slipping her hands further down into his, she carefully lifted them and settled them on her waist as she looked into his face. She was throwing herself out there, but so was he, and they just needed to fucking catch each other already.

“I’m more worried that you’ll get sick of my shit and leave. I _am_ an asshole, Rey. And I’ll get mad about stupid shit and I’ll rage and I’ll rant and I’ll probably stomp around like a beast. But never at you. And no more smashing. I’d never destroy our home,” he promised. He couldn’t bear it if his stupid rage somehow brought her harm. Just the thought of it made him grip her waist a little tighter, as if he could draw her to his chest and protect her from everything, including himself.

“I know you probably don’t believe this, but you soothe me. I’ve never been known for being... _soft_ , but when I’m around you, I can feel the anger melt away and the balm that is you healing it.”

Smiling slightly, a little knowing thing, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his sternum, slipping her face along the fabric of his shirt until her ear was pressed against his heart. It was strong and steady, perhaps a little fast, but it was reassuring that he was actually here.

“Well...I have a solution for that,” she whispered softly, tilting her head up to look at him.

“Do you, little one?” he asked, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She was so beautiful. Was she sure she really wanted him?

“Mmmmmmhmmmm,” she hummed, turning her face to kiss his palm. “My heat is going to be in the next few weeks…”

His breath caught in his throat. He could smell the increase in her pheromones as he could every few months, no amount of suppressants enough to bury that wonderful smell away for good against the likes of his nose. But he hadn’t wanted to ask, to presume. Just because she was his on a biological level did not mean that he had automatic rights to her.

“And?” he pressed gently.

Anxious again, she avoided his eyes as she looked down, saying, “And I think it would be nice to spend it with my alpha. And maybe return the favor.” She pointed at her neck, her own fingers moving upwards to drift very faintly over his gland. “If you want.”

“Yes. Oh god, yes. I want that very much,” he rushed out, knowing that he probably sounded like the inner thoughts of a Golden Retriever but not caring.

Nodding to herself, she smiled and looked up at him. “Good. I want that, too. And...well. Since you're _obviously_ Bruce Wayne right now, would you like to watch crappy horror movies with me and eat candy until we're both sick?”

“As long as my side gig doesn’t light up the sky, I’m free,” he smirked.

Grinning, she led him over to the couch and cleared a spot for him. Tucking into his side, feeling his warm body pressed against hers, she flipped over to the original _Nightmare On Elm Street_ and said absently, “Apparently the whole office ships us.”

“I should have known. I’ve walked into more than one break room to have everyone scatter to the wind immediately. I always thought it was because I scared them, but then Phas told me that there was a pool going. I demanded it get disbanded, but who knows,” he sighed. “She’s going to be unbearably smug about this.”

“I'll let you tell her I forced you. Or we could just place our own bets. I mean...gambling in the workplace is _bad._ No, we shouldn't do that,” she shrugged, attempting nonchalance.

“Gambling in the workplace, mating my secretary. Definitely not the brutal workplace Mr. Snoke expected me to be running upon his passing. Although I can’t say that I’m disappointed by any of it. He made First Order miserable to work at and I never wanted that for any of you. Efficiency does not have to come at the cost of your soul,” he said, frowning to remember the various verbal lashings of his deceased CEO.

“No, no it doesn't,” she agreed. Scooting closer until she was almost in his lap, she said, “I like your soul, Ben Solo.” She glanced at the screen but hardly saw the characters moving around on it. No, she was far more focused on the alpha she was able to call hers, even if he didn't actually belong to her yet. That would come in time, and she knew, deep in her gut, that they were in it for the long haul.

“Thank you,” she added a heartbeat later, still watching the screen.

He smiled softly, his heart melting at the feeling of his mate so happy in his arms. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that she liked him enough to fantasize about him in the first place, much less to ask him to bite her, even if it was his imagined form. Even as his alpha flicked around in annoyance at the idea of her mating herself to someone else _because_ she imagined it was him, he shushed it down. There was no sense in dwelling on a what-if. She was his and he would be hers and that was that. He refused to go down the dark road of loathing and rage at something that hadn't even happened, and especially not while his mate was curled against him. He had a promise to keep. No raging around the mate.

“What for?” he asked. He combed his fingers through her hair, careful of her sore gland as he worked from root to tip.  

She shrugged slightly, melting against him, eyes fluttering closed at the wonderful feeling of his fingers in her hair. “A lot of things. Not thinking I'm a freak, for apparently being unable to just have a normal tryst in a linen closet. For being as kind as you are to me. I'm sorry I hurt you, but on some level I thought it might be you. I know that still doesn't excuse the fact that I asked you to bite me my first time, but I'm glad it was you. And...maybe I just really want to—” she broke off, realizing that she didn't have any words for what she was trying to say.

Sitting up a bit more straightly, she lifted her hand to trace the curve of his jaw and turned his head gently down to hers. She kissed him softly, once directly on the mouth and another at the corner. It was followed by another slightly lower, just below his chin, and again as she moved across his throat to where his gland was.

She breathed him in, the smell of Ben Solo, of alpha, and she smiled. “And for not being put off by someone that has literally _no_ sexual experience with anything.”

He inhaled a shaky breath. It was so unlike him, to be undone by something so small as her mouth near there. He was an alpha, born of a long line of dominating alphas, and they did not _sigh_ or become _shaky_. They stayed serious.

Okay, no. He knew that was utter bullshit. He’d seen his parents, after all. This seemed pretty par for the course.

“You seem to have a pretty accurate grasp on it so far, my beloved mate,” he said, tilting his chin up a bit to give her easier access.

“Yeah, well, it's cheating by going for the gland. That's the only thing I'm working with, here,” she smirked, tracing the tip of her tongue along that wonderfully rough patch of skin. “Happy Halloween, Batman,” she whispered, reaching up to card her fingers through _his_ hair.

“Fuck me, Catwoman,” he groaned in response. Yup, still hard.

Snickering slightly, she pulled back to look at him. “Are you commanding me to or are you just lamenting your current state?”

His eyes blazed when they opened, the fire of lust alive and well inside him. “Do you want me to command you, little omega?”

Lowering her eyes down to the very obvious bulge straining in his pants, she raised an eyebrow as she looked down at it. “And if I do?” she challenged as she met his gaze again with a doe-eyed innocence.

“Your wish is my command, _mate,”_ he rumbled lowly. He rose from the couch and gathered her into his arms, the bridal carry far more tender than the fire in his veins called for. He didn’t need to know the layout of her apartment to find her bedroom and he carried her there swiftly before depositing her with even more care on a bed far too tiny for them both. But it was an upgrade from the closet. And besides, she wouldn’t be sleeping here for much longer, if his alpha side and her omega had anything to do about it.

“Pick a safe word, Kitten,” he said as he loomed above her, already working his shirt off.

Eyes widening, she stared up at him for a long moment, just watching him undress. His torso was broad and strong, and definitely just as muscled as that Batman costume had portrayed. Remembering that he'd told her to say something, she shook her head, trying to come up with something.

“Uhhh. Hocus Pocus,” she whispered, dumbstruck by his physique. God, her alpha had a fuckin’ _body._ “Fuck, you're hot,” she added, sounding completely ineloquent.

“Good movie. And so are you. Now strip or else I’m going to do it for you. Unless that's what you want,” he smirked, pants next. And boxers, too. No point in delaying the inevitable.

She couldn't stop... _staring. That_ had somehow fit inside of her? A shiver rolled up her spine and she hurried to sit straight and pull her hoodie over her head, tossing it down to the floor. She hadn't been wearing anything under the hoodie, and her leggings came next, kicking them off in agitation when they got stuck on her ankle. Finally completely nude, she knelt on the bed, waiting for his next instruction.

He could feel the way his pupils expanded, eyes going black as he took in the sight of his perfect, beautiful mate. He stepped up until his thighs were touching the bed, his hands coming forward to rest on her hips. He trailed them up and down her body, appreciating what was now his. She wore nothing but his mark. Fuck, was there anything hotter than that?

“Are you ready?” he asked, dragging his eyes up her nude form before locking with hers.

She didn't know what she was supposed to be ready for, but she trusted him. Rey trusted Ben not to hurt her, and she gave him a soft smile as she nodded. And maybe she was provoking him just a little as she whispered, “Yes, alpha. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Oh, my pretty little omega. So, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, we PROMISED HEA! Our lovely long-time readers trusted us, and, as you can see, it's a trust well placed <3 We'd never jeopardize the HEA, ya'll. That's not the type of trash queens we are!
> 
> In other news, how 'bout that knotting? Do you think it will happen soon? After all, she has a heat in 2 weeks..........


	3. Knot at Work!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees what it's like being back at work. Ben works on some mergers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your love and support!!! Here's more trash!!!

Going back to work was...well, not as bad as Rey had thought it would be. Sure, she still got some curious looks since she was marked and the alpha at her side very obviously was _not,_ but considering who said alpha was, nobody said shit.

Except for Phasma, who seemed to be wearing that smug expression that Ben had mentioned. She was just so utterly pleased with herself, and Rey just rolled her eyes. She didn't have to tell anyone anything about how it got there or what she and Ben had planned for the next week. She'd be taking her heat leave at his penthouse, because of course he had one. Which he'd somehow managed to bring her to nearly every night since that first one where they'd slept in her tiny bed.

Rose had been thrilled that Rey and Ben seemed to have worked it out, and she kept giving sly (or what she thought were sly, but were in fact very obnoxious) winks anytime she saw them in the same room together. Rey only noticed said winks because Finn had pointed them out to her one day, after he'd mentioned she'd been staring at the tall, imposing man at the head of the table during their meeting, looking like she wanted to do a whole lot more than just take notes for him.

Rey had blushed, but it was hardly a secret. She was banging her boss, her mate, and the _only_ thing that was keeping her from crawling across the table and ripping his shirt off and having him take her right here on it were the ten other people in the room. Still, she and Ben were quickly becoming masters at silent conversation. They'd lock eyes during the meeting, and there would be a darkening of one set and the widening of another and soon enough, there were some rather dirty texts being exchanged under the table. Feeling particularly bold that day, she'd sent him a very discreet picture with proof that she hadn't been wearing anything under her skirt.

Rey didn't know what crawled up her ass, sexually. Well, she knew exactly what had. Ben had awoken something inside of her that was ravenous, even without her impending heat. He took care of her so well, always being a goddamn gentleman and waiting until she'd finished first before allowing himself to come. Still, she half fantasized about crawling under the table and taking him into her mouth until her lips were pressed against his knot. They were saving the feeling of that inside her body until her heat, though. It was a sort of unspoken agreement they'd made--he always pulled out just enough when it started inflating too much for him to be able to move, and on more than one occasion, she'd whined at the loss. He'd told her to hush, and she'd fallen quiet, knowing that it would be worth it when it was finally time.

That same week, she was bringing Ben his cup of coffee, and as she set it on his desk, she checked the planner notebook she had in her other hand.

“You've got a video conference with those people from Kuat Drive Yards,” she reminded him, stepping forward to fix his tie. It was the little touches like this that allowed them to get through the day, because as much as she wanted to touch him all the time, they _did_ have work to do. “Try not to piss them off, okay? This merger could be huge, if it goes through. Remember that.”

She really had no business telling him how to run a company or what he should be doing on conference calls, but she couldn't help it. She was still _just_ his secretary and she'd refused any kind of promotion, especially because of their new status. She didn't want anyone to think she got special treats for banging the boss.

Finally pleased that his tie was straightened, she finger-combed his hair back into place and tilted her head to admire her handiwork. She liked this suit on him. Well, she liked all suits on him, if she was truly honest, but there was something about this one. Maybe it was the way it made his muscles bulge a bit more, made him seem larger, broader.

Or maybe it was just her stupid hormones that were revving up for her heat. Whatever.

Ben smiled down at her, a hand drifting forward to rest on her hip. He wanted nothing more than to ruck up her shirt and touch her soft, smooth, warm skin. It would be so easy. There was a lock on his door, after all. And he was the boss, so no one should bother him if his door was closed. Except his secretary would be missing from her station, unable to communicate to others that he did not want to be disturbed, and with her missing, it would be rather obvious _why_ he did not want to be disturbed.

He had to field daily texts from Phasma, asking when Rey was going to mark him, asking when they were moving in together, asking when the wedding was going to be. Even Hux sent quite a few smug messages his way, asking how he was enjoying mated life. And Poe...well, Poe was blocked three days ago, so Ben wasn’t sure how much more lewd his became.

As for the atmosphere around the rest of the office, he was grateful that he’d hired so many betas. Rey wasn’t shy about her mating mark, especially not now that they spent every evening wrapped up in each other in bed, but most of his coworkers were smart enough not to mention it. The alphas and omegas who they worked with, however, shot them sly, knowing smiles when they thought neither were looking. When before people would scatter at his presence, now they looked at him like he was someone new, like he had changed. And he supposed he had. Rey softened him, helped erase what Phasma lovingly referred to as his Resting Bitch Face, and instead replacing it with a look that was more wistful. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t constantly thinking about Rey, about their future and what he wanted to give to her and do with her and do _to_ her...

He told his parents the morning following the party, leaving out the biting detail and more focusing on the fact that he now had a girlfriend who was going to become his mate. His mother was overjoyed, if not a bit annoyed that he hadn’t brought her home sooner, and demanded that they come over as soon as possible so that she could give the girl all of the love she always owed a daughter. His father just congratulated him and extended an invitation to dinner. He promised that they would next week. First they had a heat to get through.

“I can’t possibly fuck this up. You’ll be with me the whole time holding up cue cards,” he smirked.

“Cue cards? Really? What about all of those people that are calling, just _needing_ to see you? I still have a job to do, Mr. Solo,” she huffed back, indignant. “People to hang up on, rumors to spread about you. You know--the usual.”

“Ah, yes, I can’t have the rumor mill running dry. Did you hear that we’re pregnant with twins?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

He left out the fact that twins ran in his family and he had a very real fear of ending up with them. He was worried enough about not fucking up one kid, but two, at once? Of course, that didn’t mean that he didn’t believe Rey could do it. Rey was going to be the best mother, he already knew that. She’d probably handle twins like the true champ she was. After all, she could handle his bullshit.

Rey smirked in response, shaking her head. “These are going to be fun, although I just propose we go with the idea of telling people they're all true--the crazier the better. Although, I'll let you in on another rumor I heard earlier today…” she whispered, hand cupped around her mouth like it was a secret as she leaned up to his ear.

“And what would that be, Omega?” he asked.

 _“I_ heard that apparently I like to suck you off while you're on conference calls. Take you deep in my mouth, lips touching that impressive knot of yours,” she smiled, leaning up to nip at his earlobe.

“Don’t make promises you’re not prepared to keep, Omega,” he growled, his blood immediately running hot. “Of course, if you think that is going to crack the forever-sour facade of Ben Solo...you may be correct.”

Smirking, she pulled back with a kiss to his gland. “Go assume your position, Mr. Solo. I'm fairly sure I can fit under your desk.”

Ben had to wonder what the proper course of action _truly_ was. On one hand, he was a respected corporate CEO. He was the face of First Order. He was a very alpha-alpha who only followed his own rules and did what he wanted. He was not someone who followed the lead of others. On the other hand, his sexy as hell omega mate was offering to blow him while he handled his company’s business and was there really a more enticing fantasy to have played out than that?

“I’ve thought about this before,” he said as he undid his belt and slid his pants and boxers down. “A lot.”

“So have I,” she replied, “I always wondered if it would put you in a better mood. And also, just because I really wanted to. I’ve thought about a lot of stuff featuring you.”

She smirked as she urged him to sit down, scooting her skirt up over her knees as she knelt down and shifted back under his huge desk. He was a large man all around, and he needed furniture to match. She was grateful for that, at least. She had enough room to work and get a nice range of movement without it ever showing up on the camera.

Hiding her smile against her shoulder as the call came in and he started talking, she trailed her fingernails up his legs and over his thighs.

It was hardly any sort of effort to get hard for her. He was always at least chubby whenever she was nearby, his damn cock aching to be within her every single moment it was not. He would have found it annoying...if that hadn’t been his life before he knew the sweet feeling of her velvet heat wrapped around him in the past. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse now.

“Good afternoon and thank you for meeting with me,” Ben greeted as his screen lit up, split three ways between himself and two of the Kuat Drive Yard owners. “As you know, we have drawn up a business plan for merging our companies in a mutually beneficial manner that does not sacrifice or impede the work we are already doing. Now, if you’ll open the spreadsheet I sent along…”   

Rey took that opportunity to slide her hand along his length, enjoying the twitch he gave her. Trying to keep her movements quiet, not wanting to give anything away by the sounds of slurping and hard sucking, she darted her tongue out to lick along the tip of him, tasting the little bit of clear fluid he was leaking.

He tasted so good, nothing at all like how she thought he might, and it surprised her. Surprised her enough for her to slide the head of his cock into her mouth and give an experimental suck, her other hand coming up to pump along the length that she still had yet to fit.

“...column B, line 14. Which is where you see the division of expenses between what First Order is going to contribute and the expectation we have from you,” Ben continued on. He had incredible self-control, he was an _alpha_ , and he was not, absolutely not, going to let his eyes flutter closed and groan out loudly at the feeling of her hot, wet little mouth enveloping him. He wasn’t sure if she’d ever done this before, but he definitely was enjoying it. Damn, she was good. So perfect. His perfect omega.

Slipping off of him for a moment, she smiled slightly to herself, a trail of saliva connecting from his tip to the corner of her mouth. Flickering her eyes up at him, she thought she could see a tightness around his eyes, one that no one else would notice unless they knew him well. But she did. She could see him slowly coming undone, and she loved it.

When she brought her mouth back down to him, she slid lower, taking more of him in as she hollowed out her cheeks and let her eyes drift shut. She wanted to let him know how good he tasted, but that was _hardly_ something she could say while he was on a call. Maybe later. She’d had sex with him by now to know that he was the epitome of an alpha, with an exceptionally low refractory period.

“...and then, in two years, we’ll see a full merger of our companies,” he finished, swallowing hard. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It felt so good. This was heaven. This was hell. But the man and woman on the screen before him seemed none the wiser as they began to bring up counterpoints and suggestions.

He was at least able to drift a hand below the table, resting on the top of her head and sliding his fingers into her hair. He gave a firm tug, his fingertips massaging down to show his appreciation in a way that he could not vocally. He tilted his hips up just a bit so that he could slide deeper into her mouth and he swallowed down another moan, only just barely catching his one. He wanted to talk to her, to command her to touch herself while she swallowed him down, to praise her for being such a beautiful girl, the perfect omega.

Instead, he drifted his fingers down to her still-healing mark and pressed gently, knowing it would bring her pleasure. He took a sip of his coffee to mask the sound of a moan that just could not stay down. Much like his cock.

When he touched her there, it was hard to swallow her own sounds and she shot him a glare. She wouldn't be able to stay quiet if he kept doing that, and she sucked a bit harder before pulling off and licking a long stripe under him, tracing along the vein. He was so hot and throbbing in her hands, pulsing in time with the blood pounding through him. Proud, she took him down one more time, going slow, but wanting to see how much she could take. If he was going to touch her gland, she was going to cheat, too.

She wrapped a hand around where his knot was, the flesh there somehow even hotter, and she knew it was so much more sensitive. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she tried to relax her throat, wanting to feel him as far down as he could go. She was lucky she had a natural lack of gag reflex, and though it took a few times, she was able to make it work with tears in her eyes. Pressing harder on his knot, she bobbed her head up and down, taking him down as far as he would go with each pass. She had to move up on her knees to get a less awkward angle, but god, it was worth it.

He almost lost it. He almost cried out out a loud string of expletives, and it was doing everything to keep his hand on her gland light. He wouldn’t blindly thrust up into her throat, he didn’t want to choke her, though he would give every cent in every bank account he had to just look at her right now. Fuck, they hadn’t done this yet and why were they wasting it at a time when he couldn’t see her? Not that it was wasted, of course. There was no such thing as a single sexual or even personal act with her as being wasted.

Shit, they were silent on his screen, looking at him expectantly. What had they asked?

“I see your point and I’d be happy to bring that up to my shareholders,” he replied as neutrally as he could. His voice was tighter but he still maintained a look of cool confidence. Even if there may have been a bit of sweat on his brow, which was thankfully hidden by the lighting in his office.

Repeating the movement several more times, Rey did nothing to try and hide the smell of her own arousal. She liked pleasing her alpha, and she wanted him to come in her mouth. She wanted to swallow him down and lick him clean. Knowing that any soft sounds that she made wouldn't be picked up because the microphone was far away, she hummed gently around him, willing him to come for her. She dragged her nails lightly up and over his knot, already feeling it trying to swell just a bit. It was thick enough that she couldn't make her fingers touch around it and she knew it wasn't anywhere near full size.

As a means of encouragement, she pulled off him enough to kiss the tip of him, and then promptly engulfed him deep in her throat, her lips meeting her fingers around him.

“Thank you for your time. I am looking forward to hearing from you soon,” he hurried to say as they bid their own farewells. He tugged the cord on his monitor, shutting the whole thing down as he finally leaned back into his chair and let out a loud groan that he was positive anyone passing by outside his office could hear. “Fuck, baby, yeah. God you feel so fucking good. You’re such a good girl, such a good omega, taking all of your alpha's cock down your pretty little throat. Do you want me to come in your mouth? Do you want to swallow your alpha’s come?”

Making a very enthusiastic sound, Rey tried nodding a little, unable to get very far as she finally allowed herself to suck him hard and loud, reaching down to cup his balls and give them a thorough massage. She pulled back from him enough to whisper, “Come in my mouth, Mr. Solo. Let me taste all of you. I want it. _Please.”_

“Fuck yes, baby. I’m gonna come all in your pretty little mouth, and then I’m going to throw you up on my desk and eat you out until you come in _my_ mouth, and then I’m going to push you up against that window and fuck you for all the world to see,” he babbled, finally free enough to jerk just a bit in time with her sucking. He was so close, he was going to come at any moment. He almost felt bad that he barely heard a thing the other company had said. Thank goodness for automatic transcript services.

Moaning at the picture he'd painted for them, she bobbed her head harder, faster, letting out a little noise of triumph when she finally felt him spilling into her mouth and down her throat. She kept her mouth latched around him, giving a few encouraging sucks to get every last drop. She shivered slightly, gleeful with the knowledge that she'd made him come. “You taste so good,” she panted, tongue flicking out to clean up any remnants. “I think that's my new favorite snack.”

“I will give it to you whenever you want, baby. Now get your ass up here.” He rolled away from his desk and tugged her up by her arms, moving them both up to their feet. He crushed his mouth to hers, hardly caring that he could taste some of his own cum in her mouth. It spurned him on, his cock already twitching as if to say “yes, yes, I’ll be up in a minute.” He kissed her harder as he backed her against his mahogany desk, glad that there was already a perfectly clear spot for her to be settled upon. While he knew that the cliche was to swipe everything off the desk, it was all rather organized and they’d have to pick it up in the end. Instead, he gripped her hips and lifted her onto the desk, pushing her skirt up higher over her waist until her panties were on full display. There was a damp spot and he found his mouth quickly watering.

Gasping quietly at the heat in his eyes, she propped herself back on her hands, letting him move and adjust her however he wished. “Ben,” she whispered, not wanting him to get in trouble in case anyone walked in. “Are you sure you want to do this? You have a meeting in a few minutes--”

He didn’t really care about having yet another meeting with Mitaka in financing about how his proposed plan to Kuat Drive Yard was going to impact that 2019 fiscal year. Mitaka could wait. And, even better, Mitaka was a beta, so there was no way he’d smell how Ben would be reeking of sex and pleased alpha and omega hormones. Although he would probably be able to smell something else...not that Ben really cared.

Hooking one thick finger around her panties, he tugged them over to the side, pausing for just a moment to admire her. She was so pretty, pink and glistening, and just his. It pleased his alpha endlessly to know that all of this was his and only his and it would stay that way forever. With a strong purr from deep within his chest, he nudged her legs wider and leaned in, licking a stripe up her slit. Knowing that he didn’t have much time, especially if he was going to carry through with some wholesome window fucking, he dove in, licking and sucking her with tender determination.

Spine immediately arching, Rey’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open in bliss. ‘Blissful passion', he'd called it, and he was absolutely right. She felt so blissfully content with him, but so passionate at the same time. Her fingers threaded through his hair, clutching him to her.

She sighed his name, unable to help the way her hips undulated against him, urging him on as she tugged on his hair. “Oh, Ben, that's-- _oh god,_ that feels so good!”

He smirked against her heated, sopping flesh and redoubled his efforts, sucking her clit to the roof of his mouth while he entered her with two thick fingers. He wished that he had more time to spend on this, wished he could worship her like she truly deserved, but that would have to wait until they got back to his house tonight. For now, he hooked his fingers up and massaged directly into her g-spot, glad to feel that the patch was already engorged from arousal. He moaned, knowing the vibrations would stimulate her clitoris in the way that she liked it. Had he more time, he would have pulled away and begged her to come for him, but that was sort of the point, so he would save those filthy words for later, too.

Her breath was coming a bit more ragged, a bit more strained as he stroked her good and deep, coaxing her further to orgasm. It was building, building, like a pot of water on the stove, set to a simmer. “Ah-- _ah!”_ She moaned, though it came out as more of a pleading cry, her body already sliding closer to that ledge, that eternal need to just come and please her mate.

He lapped at her with vigor, stroking her inside faster, a steady pressure. He could get her to come. He could get her to come all over him, just like he wanted. He wanted to be covered in her, he wanted everyone who he passed to know what he’d been doing. Satisfying his mate wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, after all. And satisfying her, he was. He growled into her again, moaning at the taste of her. So close, so close, so very close.  

With trembling thighs, she clamped them down around his head as much as she was able, lifting her hand to her mouth to stifle her moans. She bit into the meat portion of her palm, eyes clenched shut as she felt that tension inside of her body uncoil and snap all at once. She keened his name, doing her best to keep it quiet as she coated his fingers, the other hand in his hair giving a near brutal tug as she pulled herself up straight. Her body felt weightless as it did after a good orgasm, but somehow even better since Ben had been the one to give it to her.

“Good girl, such a good girl. So pretty for me when she comes. Good, so good,” he panted and praised, licking her slowly through the aftershocks of her orgasm. He glanced at his watch, smirking a bit to think of it smelling like her now. “Can you stand, sweetheart? I’m not done with you yet.”

Slowly coming back down into her body again, Rey gave a shaky nod, loosening her grip on his roots. She took his hand as he helped her up, resting against him for just a moment as she found her bearings again. She was high on the praise he'd given her, her omega brain a needy, greedy little thing that absorbed his words and laid sated from them.

The idea that he'd just come and still wanted more from her made her proud, that she was somebody worth wanting. Ever since they had admitted their feelings Halloween night, they'd been all over each other every second they could get, but this was a first for doing anything at work.

Her body was feeling just a bit warm, a precursor to the heat that would be full blaze next week, and it made her wonder for a moment, “When I took my heat leaves in the past, you always hovered closely when I came back. You were scenting me, weren't you? Making sure I didn't go through it with anyone else?”

Gathering her up in her arms, he nodded, pressing a kiss to her head. “Yes. I am so ashamed to admit this, because I couldn’t even to myself, but I always thought of you as _mine_. I hated the thought of you going through a heat with someone else.” Carrying her over the window, he set her down and encouraged her to turn around, gently nudging her forward to the cold glass while pulling her hips back. “I haven’t had another partner in my bed since we met. Every rut has been with my cock in hand and your scent in my nose.”

That had been...nearly two years now. He'd seriously abstained from sex with another partner for two years because of _her?_ Part of her still felt awful, of how long they'd been circling each other only to come together under a strange situation, but that was all in the past now.

Seeing the ghost of his reflection in the glass before her, she watched it as she balanced herself on her toes to lift herself up for him to reach. Meeting his eyes without ever turning her head, she whispered seriously, “I'm going to mark you so fucking good, Ben. I'm going to make you mine, and the world will see exactly who belongs to who. I hear marking someone in rut is...indescribable, and I want you to enjoy it.”

Ben shuddered at that, feeling the promise of it deep within his bones. Giving her a nod, he gripped her hips and thrusted up, letting out a loud, guttural groan at the feeling of being so perfectly enclosed by her. He paused like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her body around his, this perfect joining of two souls meant for each other. Because they had to be, right? Nothing else would explain their animal magnetism.

“Fucking hell, Rey. You feel so good. I’ll never get tired of this, of feeling you,” he praised, leaning forward to mouth at the mark he’d made on her.

Gasping at his sudden intrusion, loving the way he stretched her so wonderfully full, Rey dropped her forehead to the glass to help ground her.

“Never,” she agreed, shifting on her toes to press back further into him. “You make me feel so good, Ben. Only you can take me like this. Ever. Just you, it's always been you, and it always will be. God, I've always needed you-- _ah!”_ She moaned as she felt a hard thrust into her, the fit of him inside of her so deliciously perfect.

“You’ll always have me. I’ll never leave you. Never ever. Fuck, baby. I want to mate you and marry you and fill you up with my come and have, like, a billion babies,” he rambled. He thrusted up into her, a hard and brutal pace. He hated rushing this, he _really_ wanted to enjoy the monumental moment of fucking his mate in his office, but he _was_ almost late for his meeting with Mitaka.

Why oh why did the mental image of them in his penthouse with a litter of children just absolutely do it for her? She knew why; Ben was perfect for her and she knew he would be the best father ever. He'd protect them from everything and he'd be so nurturing and perfect and Rey just didn't stand a chance at resisting, really.

“Let's do it, then--” she broke off, moaning again as he hit that wonderful spot deep inside of her. “After my...heat! Marry me and let's have--have a billion babies!”

Ben could only nod and grunt in response, stroking up and into her faster and harder. He knew that something major was happening here, that maybe they should stop and have a real, mature conversation about the fact that they’d only been together for a week and they were already halfway mated and had proposed marriage to each other. Perhaps they should slow down...or perhaps he should just fuck her harder, bringing them both to orgasm, and think later. Yeah, thinking later sounded better.

“Fuck, baby. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ he groaned.

Clenching down tightly around him, she felt her eyes roll back into her head as he kept bottoming out inside of her, her orgasm peaking wildly.

“Oh god, _god, Ben!”_ she cried, her legs threatening to collapse under her from the force of it. This was exactly what she wanted, needed, and she savored the moment as he rocked her world, still so sensitive from his mouth on her earlier. Panting heavily, she felt a second one roll over her a moment later, her body going entirely stiff for this unexpected second one. She held her breath, making sounds that barely formed words and hardly even passed as human, as quiet and raw as they were. “Ben, oh my god…” she breathed, shuddering with pleasure.

“I love you,” he breathed as he pressed his head to the crook of her shoulder. “I love you so much, Rey. Marry me, seriously. Be my mate and my wife and the mother of all my billion and one kids.”

Feeling her heart swell to the point of bursting, she turned her face to kiss the top of his head. “I love you, too, Ben. I have for a long, long time. And yes, I will be all of those things for you--with you, I don't care. I just want you.”

He pressed a tender kiss to her skin and checked to be sure that she was steady. Sensing no shaking or weakness, he moved swiftly from her, tucking himself back into his pants before dropping down to his knees before his safe. There it was, safe as always: his grandmother's ring. Smiling, he took it from the safe and returned to her, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the sofa in his office.

“This ring was my grandmother’s wedding ring, given to my grandfather by her own mother, and hers before her, a gift of a blessing on their marriage. My mother wore it through her teen years as a way of staying connected with her after her passing, and, after a year of knowing you, I asked for it. I never told her why and, for once, she didn’t pry. But she has asked me a few times about my intended. She’ll be so happy to see her mother’s ring on your finger,” he explained as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful and simple, a mine cut diamond flanked on both sides by three rows of two round cut diamonds, set in a band of platinum. He couldn’t imagine giving the most important heirloom in his family’s vault to anyone else.

Rey didn't have any words to describe such a gesture. There was getting engaged, and then there was a gesture like this, where she was being given a family heirloom that was so beautiful and obviously had a deep meaning. It was enough to make her tear up. She'd never had a family of her own, and she had nothing to offer him in return. She'd had Finn and Rose, of course, but they were later in her life.

“This is so beautiful, Ben,” she whispered, staring down at the ring in awe. “And you're sure you want me to have this?” She looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes, brows pulled together as she sought confirmation.

He chuckled a bit, leaning in to kiss her forehead. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her mark lovingly. “Whoever else deserves such a gift, my love? My mother will be endlessly pleased to see it on your hand. I can almost guarantee that she already loves you more than me. She’s always wanted a daughter to pamper and spoil.”

“Oh no, _no_ spoiling. I'm still putting my foot down on not needing a new car, thank you. It runs and drives just _fine,”_ she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. “Don't even think about it, Solo. Arguing with you about this is enough. I really don't need to argue with my future mother-in-law about it, too.”

“You’ll learn very soon that there is no arguing with Leia Skywalker Organa Solo. She grows stronger with every last name she takes on. She’s the alpha matriarch of _three_ ancient families. Just...you better let her,” he smirked, trying to impart unto his love all his hard-earned wisdom. “Stay here and rest up, my love. I have to go meet with Mitaka.”

Smoothing her skirts back over her hips to make sure there were no wrinkles, Rey tried not to think about the fact that her underwear were positively soaked with their combined spend. She'd literally be stewing in it until she managed to get home later, and in the meantime, there wasn't an alpha or omega in the building that wouldn't know exactly what was going on with her situation.

“You say that as though I don't have a job to do,” she replied, smirking back at him. “I still have to answer the phone for you and put on my best chipper voice.”

His smile turned fond and he kissed her head once more. “I don’t think your boss will be too angry if you left your phone on voicemail all day. After all, he got engaged to the woman of his dreams today.”

Returning his smile, though it was a bit more shy, she ducked her head. “All right, fine. You win this round. I am starting to get a bit tired, too. I think _it's_ starting to catch up. So I'll submit my request for a few days from now and make sure it gets approved. You run along. Tell Mitaka I say hi. And for the love of god, don't yell at him.”

“As if _I_ would ever yell at someone,” he scoffed in mock-hurt. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he gave her one last lingering, loving gaze before leaving. Even the betas would be able to see his happiness, plain as it was on his face. She loved him. She wanted him. And, after her heat, which she wanted to spend with _him_ , was through, he was going to marry her. Life could not get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Were you expecting THAT!?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yeah, you're right. We're softies, lol.


	4. Knot Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here, or is it just Rey's heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!!

Throughout the remainder of the week, Rey felt even warmer and needier than normal. Her skin felt more irritated and she was a hell of a lot more emotional, crying over the stupidest of things. She'd had someone yell at her while trying to fit them into Ben's schedule and while she was able to keep it together on the phone, as soon as it was over, she locked herself in the bathroom and cried, all of her pent up frustration getting the better of her.

It wasn't a big deal, really. She had to deal with unsavory people all the time, but near her heats, it was the worst. That night, after grabbing a bag from her apartment and packing it with some clothes, she immediately drove her happy ass over to Ben's penthouse. Even though she knew she could open the door and just walk in, she still knocked, habit from doing it for two years at work.

She waited with baited breath, her skin itchy, and her body rapidly overheating. Luckily, the cramps hadn't started yet, but they would _very_ soon. They'd have enough time to eat dinner and probably watch a movie or two before it really kicked off.

“Hey sweetheart. I thought I was picking you up?” Ben asked as he answered the door. He really didn’t trust her sketchy car and it made hin skin crawl to think of the rust bucket encasing the most precious thing in his life. But he understood her pride and he knew he would get nowhere in pushing her to accept a new car. However, if Leia just so _happened_ to give one to her for Christmas…

“I couldn't wait,” she shrugged, following him inside. “It started a little early, and my neighbors are just a bit...off, so I really didn't want to chance anything. God, it's hot in here. Everything is hot,” she muttered, pulling the scarf off from around her neck. With it being November, it was pretty cold, and she should have been wearing a heavier jacket, but that had just been too much. She set her bag down by the door and turned to him, her needy omega brain just wanting comfort. Stepping into his chest, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against him, just inhaling the reassuring scent of her mate.

“You are starting to burn up,” he frowned, bringing a hand up to thread through her hair at the same time as his other tested the temperature of her forehead. He tugged her sweater up and over her head, pulling his own off a moment later so not to risk overheating her even still. “Let’s get you cool and hydrated. Dinner is waiting on the coffee table. I was going to bathe you afterwards and then make sure you rested before it truly sets in.”

“What about you? What are you going to do?” she asked, burrowing into him even further. She loved the skin on skin contact, her body happy to have him so close.

“Watch over you, of course. It’s an alpha’s job to ensure the safety of his omega in her time of vulnerability,” he said softly. “I have extra blankets and pillows in my room for you, if you’d like to nest. I know that not every omega does, especially when she is on birth control and suppressants, but if it would ease your comfort, they’re there for you.”

Feeling her heart soften even more, she whispered, “That's very thoughtful of you, Ben. Thank you.”

The other part of her wondered if he knew from experience or if it was just something that had been taught in alpha sex ed. She wanted to know, but she was afraid to know at the same time. How many other omegas had her mate seen through their heats? She knew he hadn't been a virgin or anything like that, and that didn't necessarily bother her. It was the insane, irrational thought that popped up the idea of _'what if after my heat, he goes on to the next omega in need?’_

Rationally, she knew it was stupid of her to think, as they were going to get married and be completely mated in the next couple of days, but still. Stupid hormones.

Scenting the shift in her emotions, he pulled back and frowned at her. _Sadness. Fear. Shame_. They flowed through his veins as if they were his own emotions. He did not like this on her. “What’s wrong? You’re upset.”

“It's nothing, just stupid emotions. Stupid omega thoughts,” she mumbled, shaking her head. “Hormones, neediness, everything that sucks about being this designation.”

She managed to pull away from him, grabbing her charger from her bag so that her phone didn't run out of juice, not wanting to argue with him about anything. The very same part of her that asked those questions also prevented her from saying them out loud, not wanting her alpha upset with her, either. It was funny how that worked.

“Your designation is _wonderful_ , Rey. You bring new life into this world, nurturing it and loving it. A child with an omega for a mother is truly blessed. So few get that chance and our children will,” he said.

Not that betas and alphas did not make good mothers, or parents in general. His own mother was an alpha, after all, and she had been wonderful. Headstrong, opinionated, stubborn, and all around frustrating sometimes, but wonderful. Leia would never stand for her son being bullied about his looks, and she was always raring up to fight anyone who dared make any comments about him once he presented. An alpha for a parent was strong and protective and would lay down their own lives without a thought for their children. However, there was something to be said for the natural parental instincts of the omega, for the parents whose very biology demanded that they create safe nests for their offspring, even when no offspring existed as of yet. An alpha may fight you if provoked, but an omega would raze your home if their offspring was affronted, even slightly. It was beautiful and terrifying. Rey, Ben knew, was absolutely both of those things.

Frowning at him in confusion, Rey shook her head. “No, that's...not--not what it was. I'm not worried about that. Well, I am, but what I was thinking, the stupid part, was asking how many other omegas you've...tended to during their heat.”

Her face felt hot for an entirely different reason now, embarrassment coursing through her. “I know it shouldn't matter, and it doesn't really, and I know that I'm yours, but those stupid thoughts pop up asking if I'm just the latest score in a long line and...just forget it, okay? Like I said, dumb emotions and hormones and everything.”

He winced, almost wishing she hadn’t asked. He knew that it would have to come up, one day. Dating history always did. But he hated admitting this part of himself to her, and he immediately wondered if she’d reject him once she knew. But he had to tell her.

“I was...young, and full of that terrible alpha cockiness that I know you hate. I also had a lot of problems with my family, so it was hard for me to stay in a relationship that was meaningful when I had very little example of what that could mean. For a time, I frequented seedy bars, scoping out omegas close to their heats who were likewise looking for an alpha to go through them with. It was a time when I felt wanted, needed, and very nearly loved, but as soon as the heat passed, we were just two people looking to scratch and itch and it never progressed from there. Sure, I saw a few casually after that, and one I did two heats with, but they never quite grasped my sense of humor or understood how to handle my bouts of anger, so it was never permanent. And the old CEO, Snoke, practically encouraged me to behave this way. He liked that I got out my baser instincts but never stayed attached, as he thought it helped me remain focused.

“But from the moment your resume was sent to me, from the moment I met you and saw that look of fierce determination in your eyes, I knew that I was done with all of that nonsense. How could I even look at another omega when the perfect one for me was sitting right there, not but twelve feet away five days a week? You didn’t simper and cower when I got angry, you just threw my shit right back at me. For a while, I worried that my nose was wrong and that you were actually an alpha. Not that I would have had any issue if you were, but it would have certainly changed at least some of my fantasies. I’m sorry, though, that there really was a line before you. I wish I had saved myself for you. It is one of the deepest regrets of my life,” he said, finishing on a soft and tender note.  

Her chest positively _ached,_ a deep rooted pain that came with the knowledge that this wasn't his first time. She couldn't fault him, of course, as he was ten years her senior, and Forbes #3 man, so he was bound to be experienced in a great many things, heats included. It wasn't fair to hold his past over him, though, even though her omega brain was wilting under the admission.

Wiping her eyes, clearing away the tears that were steadily falling, she yet again cursed her designation. She wasn't trying to make him feel guilty or anything, but those fucking _hormones_ just had to give their input. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she nodded mostly to herself and said, “I appreciate you telling me honestly. It's just one of those things, you know? I know when you hired me that I had to have a background check done, but I don't know how much actually came up in my record.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, smoothing his hands up and down her back to soothe her. He hated that he had made her upset, but he didn’t want to lie to her. It was best that she knew now. And he was happy that she hadn’t immediately gotten up and left after his admission. He wanted to reassure her that these emotions she was feeling right now were a good thing, that the other omegas he’d been with in the moments before their heats were never this vulnerable. Oh sure, they said sweet mewling things and keened for his praise, giving it back in kind, but they would never cry in front of him. That was her body’s way of saying that he was safe, that he was to be trusted. But he had a feeling that that comparison wouldn’t go so favorably right now so he kept that to himself.

Sniffling again, she tried her best to compose herself before she let everything out. “I was a foster kid. Bounced in and out of the system my whole life. It started when I was five, when my druggy parents would leave me alone for days on end while they went to find their next fix. That was how it was for a while, until they realized they'd spent all of their money on the stuff. They were both omegas, and what better way to get more money than to sell off their sure-to-be omega daughter to get more drugs? So that's what they did. They sold me like a slave to the highest bidder, which just so happened to be someone named Unkar Plutt. I'm sure you've heard of him--he was busted just last year for having an omega sex trafficking ring.”

She'd taken that week off suddenly to process the news, the news that a man like him had finally been caught and was behind bars for the foreseeable future. “I managed to escape from Plutt's, but my time there was horrible. I won't go into details, but I had to learn how to act like an alpha, to be the alpha-est omegas could possibly be so that people wouldn't look twice at me. Then I started bouncing between fosters, and let's just say that I have some pretty harsh abandonment issues. I'm not saying you will or anything, but it's a constant fear, and when my heats come, it's like every single bad thought I've ever had about this pops up.”

She sighed, leaning into his chest for support as she shivered. He felt so strong and reassuring, but without even looking at his face, she could detect the scent change in him. He was _beyond_ livid.

Were the love of his life, his mate, his soon-to-be wife, and the future mother of his children not in his arms at this very moment, his hands would be fists and they would be in the face of that miserable fucking fuck who called himself Unkar Plutt. Of course he’d heard that story. It was horrifying enough to hear, and that was just as an alpha who was naturally protective of omegas and prone to rage on a daily basis. But hearing that Rey, _his_ Rey, had been trapped--no-- _sold_ into that situation had filled him with more white-hot rage than anything else ever had.

“I’m going to need you to scent me, Rey,” he said through a tight jaw, his body shaking. He needed her to scent him so that he would calm down. He needed to calm down. Because once he was calm, he would be able to think rationally. And once he could think rationally, then he could begin to hunt down her miserable fucking parents and make them pay for what they did before he moved on to giving Plutt his lethal injection himself. But he wouldn’t give it all to the man. Oh, no. That would be too kind. Instead, he would deliver the dose, little by little, and sit by to watch the creature squirm about in pain before considering maybe ending it all. Death was too noble a release for the scum that Plutt was, however, and he wanted to watch him suffer endlessly. And he would. Just as soon as Rey’s heat was through and she had forgotten that she’d told him. He wouldn’t have her worrying, after all.

Turning wide eyes up to him, she nodded quickly, immediately bringing her hands up to drag his head down. Normally she would have done it with her wrists, but this required something far stronger. She was fearful of his anger. Not at her, of course, but he had a murderous rage in his eyes that did not bode well. Whatever he was thinking, it would probably land him in prison and then she'd be alone again, and she obviously couldn't have sex with him while he was in prison.

Immediately, she sealed her lips over his mating gland, stroking it softly with her tongue and leaving gentle kisses across his skin. Knowing that it wasn't enough, still, she leaned up on her toes to rub her gland against his. It would be more reassuring with the scent of his claim right against that spot, and she needed to do everything possible to keep her alpha calm and collected.

“Ben, you can't do anything about this. Please. It's over and done with,” she whispered. What about their children? She couldn't tell their kids that their father was in prison. She couldn't possibly raise them by herself.

“I should have been there to protect you. What kind of a mate am I if I can’t protect you?” he asked, his voice bordering on something between rage and being utterly broken. Her pheromones were working, he could feel the tension leaving his body, but his mind was still racing. He hated to imagine her, so young and so scared and so alone. The things she must have heard, must have seen! He’d been astonished to be the first to touch her, but now he was more than grateful. And if he ever found out that anyone else had tried to touch her in her past without her permission, he’d break them, too. He would end their--no, calm. He needed to be calm now. He had an omega to take care of, children to plan for. He needed to be calm.

“You didn't even know I existed, you couldn't have possibly known or done anything, Ben,” she tried to soothe, holding him tightly against her to ground them both. “It's okay. You're here, I'm here, and everything is going to be alright. I love you.”

She was cradling his head to the crook of her shoulder, fingers carding through the hair at the back of it. Almost regretting that she'd even mentioned it, she pushed that thought aside. He deserved to know, too. That was why she was the way she was, and any demons she had were things that he needed to know about. It wouldn't be fair to have occasional breakdowns and have him questioning everything they had. He didn't deserve that.

“I love you, too. So much. God, I love you so much. I hate every day that I chose glowering at you because you consumed my thoughts rather than just telling you.” He managed a small chuckle then, rubbing his head into her further. “Of course, I was terrified you’d freak out and quit if you knew.”

“I might have,” she admitted. “However, since you'd no longer be my boss, I'd have called you at some point. Maybe sent you an accidental wrong text. You drove me nuts and I went through so many heats thinking about you.” Pressing a kiss to his temple, she pulled back and lifted his face so that she could meet his eyes. “And now I don't have to wonder what it would be like, anymore.”

He couldn’t stop the stupid, shit-eating-alpha-grin that crossed his face at that news. “You thought about me during your heats?”

“Oh my god,” she laughed, gently pushing his face away. _“Yes,_ I thought about you. I mean, you _are_ the epitome of the perfect alpha. Kind of hard not to think about my amazingly sexy, incredibly passionate boss.”

“You think I’m the perfect alpha?” he asked, a bit stunned for a moment. He’d heard other girls say that, and even some of the guys in his gym, but it never sounded like the truth until he heard it from the lips of his mate.

Smiling gently, she nodded. “I do. I really do. You're protective and incredibly nurturing when you want to be. You've got a _drool-worthy_ body that screams your strength, and you just ooze this natural thing that says your word is law. In the right setting, that's pretty damn attractive. Then again, I love everything about you. Even your rage fits. It shows me that you care deeply about something, and that you'd fight to protect what's yours. So yes, Ben, I do think you're the perfect alpha. And you're _my_ perfect alpha.”

“Good. Because there has never been an omega who is more perfect for me than you. And I intend to prove to you over and over again throughout your heat. I intend to knot you up and show you how perfect _your_ drool-worthy body is for mine,” he said, his hands coming up to caress her ribs.

Feeling her omega side perk up at the promise of a knot, Rey felt her eyes glaze over slightly. “Food first,” she whispered. “We need to get other things done first before it starts.” But oh how she wanted him already. Her thighs were beginning to become slick, and pretty soon, she would be nearly incoherent with lust and want. Still, she leaned into his touch, nuzzling herself up under his chin. She was happy that he was calm again that she'd been the one to calm down her alpha, and then she was just going to rile him up again, for a completely different reason.

“Food then your bath,” he reminded her. Gathering her up into his arms, he carried her further into his penthouse, setting her on what was officially her side of the couch and then handing her her plate. “Pizza and pasta, your favorites. And there’s dessert, too. Of the non as well as sexual kind,” he winked.

“Oh now you're just playing dirty, as if you aren't about to get a week straight of non-stop sexual action,” she smirked, already wolfing down her pizza. It was her favorite toppings, too; pepperoni and mushroom. They'd spent many long hours asking each other questions they didn't already know about each other the nights they spent together. Those were some of her favorite memories, just laying in bed, cuddled up around each other as they talked late into the night. If that was just after two weeks of everything being out in the open between them and their whole lives to go, she could only wonder what other favorite memories she'd have.

“An alpha's job is to protect and provide. What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t provide you with your favorites before you grant me the third-best gift of all?” he asked, picking up his own pizza. Pepperoni and peppers for him. He liked things spicy.

“Third-best?” she asked around a mouthful of pasta. “What are first and second?”

“Second, the day you agreed to be mine. The first? The days our children are born,” he replied softly.

Clearing her throat, she drummed her fingers on her knee. “I suppose we should probably talk about that now.”

“Logically, I suppose. I’m happy with whatever you want, Rey. And if you don’t desire parenthood, we don’t have to. Whether you want zero or ten, I’ll still love you just the same,” he promised her, truly meaning it. It had taken until he got to his thirties for him to actually want his own family, to want to have kids to love and raise, but he understood if she did not. And he’d respect that choice, as he respected all of her choices.

“Oh, no, I want to. I just didn't know if you wanted them now or maybe if you wanted to get married first. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted a billion kids with you. I've always wanted a big family,” she admitted quietly.

“When would you like to get married, Rey? We can have whatever kind of a wedding you want, big or small. But I don’t necessarily need to be married to you to have kids with you. I’ve already bitten you and you promised me a thorough biting sometime this week. A wedding is just a mating bite on paper, more formal and understood by betas. But I want to give you the wedding of your dreams, if you want it. However, if you asked me right now if I want to start making a family with you this very moment, I’d say yes. I always wanted siblings, after all, and I’d like to be young enough to chase them around still,” he said.

“Are you worried you'll be an old man by the time we get around to it?” she grinned, her eye catching on the ring on her finger. That would have to come off here soon, as she didn't want to damage it in the throes of passion, but it was pretty to look at.

He pouted, ducking his head down to nibble at his food. “I’m nearly to my mid-thirties, Rey. I don’t want to be that old man showing up for career day at my kid’s school, rambling on about crushing my enemies or some other insane old-man gibberish.”

“I don't know,” Rey said thoughtfully, stroking her chin. “Your neighbor, Mr. McTavish, seems to get along just fine. Have you seen his young mate? She's at least twenty-five years younger than him and I _know_ I heard them going at it on my way up here.”

“Now _there's_ a very active alpha/omega couple. We've gotta give them a run for their money,” he smirked.

He liked William, he was a nice guy. And his pretty little mate, Kira, was a sweetheart, and _almost_ as pretty Rey. But only almost. No one was prettier than Rey. Their heat fucking had sent Ben into a rut more than once, spurred on by their passion for each other. He had sent them a very nice present for their baby shower just a few weeks ago.

Scooting over to him on the other side of the couch, she leaned her head against his shoulder. “I'm fine with trying now. Or not, and just seeing where it goes. What I'm trying to say is that we don't need to to do anything to prevent it.”

“You’re not on birth control?” he asked.

It wasn’t like they’d been particularly careful since the start of their relationship, anyway. He could only name one single occasion in the last two weeks when he’d worn a condom, and they’d tossed it away quickly in favor of feeling the real thing. Of all the intimate details he’d learned about her, all he knew was that he was her first. He’d reassured her of his cleanliness, happily offering to show her his latest test results, but they never really discussed it much further than that.

She shook her head. “No. There wasn't really ever a need for it. So I mean, there's the chance that I could already _be_ pregnant. I didn't take anything afterwards to negate it or anything. I should have mentioned it sooner. I'm sorry,” she murmured. She knew that he probably wouldn't care, that he might even be delighted in fact, but that was something she should have brought up.

He smiled reassuringly down at her, opening up his arm to allow her to cuddle closer into his side. “There’s nothing to apologize for. Again, I’m the man with the utility belt who didn’t even use a condom. And if you already are carrying our first, I’ll be ecstatic. If we make them tonight, then I’ll be ecstatic. I’m happy to start our family whenever it happens.”

“Me, too,” she sighed softly, happily. “You're going to be a great dad. Although I'm fairly sure your mother might kill us both if we end up parents before I even get to meet her.”

She shivered again, her gland redder and more sensitive now that time was ticking down. She would have felt bad for sitting on his couch as wet as she was, but she was still wearing pants, at least. Setting her finished bowl of pasta aside, she snuggled against him, feeling suddenly tired, which was to be expected. She was an omega whose alpha was providing for her during her heat--he was being emotionally supportive and bringing her food, protecting her while she was vulnerable. Why not catch some sleep before he buried himself inside of her and knotted her so hard?

“Are you ready for your bath, sweetheart? We’ll get your temperature nice and regulated so that you can get some sleep before it settles in,” he offered quietly, stroking her hair. He loved her more than words could adequately express, and having her here, on his couch, just a few hours away from her heat, amplified that feeling even more. She trusted him enough for this, loved him enough for this, and they were going to spend the next few days lost to a haze of bliss and unending orgasms. But there would also be a connection, deeper than any they’d had so far, and he couldn’t wait.

Humming in agreement, she yawned and stretched before slowly rising to her feet. She managed to grab their dishes and put them away before heading to the bathtub. She'd seen it the first night here, but now that she was going to get to use it made her feel slightly giddy. They hadn't even expressly talked about when she would be moving in, but it was sort of an unspoken agreement that this heat would be the marker of something.

Ben was, of course, lovingly attentive to her throughout her bath. The water was kept at a cool temperature and she even dozed off a bit at the feeling of his fingers in her hair, helping to wash her before they forgot what a bath was for the next few days. When she felt herself being carried, she cracked her eyes open just enough to realize he was bringing her to bed, her clothes blissfully absent. They wouldn't be needing those for a while, anyway.

He tucked her into bed, his heart so full that it was ready to burst. She was so small like this, curled up and sleepy. He stripped the last of his clothes, never once removing his eyes from her, before climbing into bed beside her. He spooned against her, tucking her body back where it so perfectly fit to his. He had known from the moment they met, from the instant that she’d walked into that conference room for her interview, that she was made for him, even if he refused to acknowledge those thoughts. But he’d sized her up, taking into account her height and that of her heels, if she had a long torso or long legs, and where her every bend could meet his. He’d known, even then, that they’d fit together like the most perfect puzzle. And, judging from her reaction earlier, he was glad he hadn’t acted on it then. He didn’t need an HR complaint and his perfect mate forever out of his grasp.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her mark.

Rey was too far gone to make any coherent words come out, but she heard him, and somehow managed to shift even closer back against him in response, a sleepy smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

When it hit, it was worse than a hurricane. Rey woke up, eyes wide open to the dark bedroom, her every nerve ending on fire. The silk sheets were too scratchy, the fan in the room was too loud, and the arm around her torso was...just not where she wanted it, damn it. She was a throbbing, needy little thing, a whine building in her throat as Ben's heavenly scent washed over her. God, he smelled so perfect, her salvation for the rest of their lives. His alpha pheromones were swirling around her head, making her dizzy, clouding her mind in a lusty haze.

While normally she would have enjoyed just watching him sleep, she had a very pressing problem that she needed his help with. Her thighs were soaked, and so was the bed underneath her, but she could hardly be embarrassed. Surely Ben had thought to put some sort of mattress protector down or something. If not, he could afford a new one. That was the omega side talking again, and she was spouting off anything and everything since she was the one holding the reins right now. She kept making comments about how well her alpha could take care of her, how he could buy a big house for her to fill with his children. Not that Rey minded that particular idea too much, of course.

Shifting, she turned in his hold to face him, immediately cupping his face and kissing him hard and deep. “Wake up, alpha, I need you. It's time,” she whispered, her voice sounding disjointed and nearly foreign. Who was this Rey again? She slung her leg over one of his hips and dragged herself closer. She just needed to be closer, needed to feel his hot, hard length right--oh god, _yes!_ Pressed right up against her clit, where she could grind to her heart's content. It wasn't what her body really wanted, of course, but god damn, this felt so good on its own.

Ben had been in a state of half-awake and fully-hard for the last hour, but he wouldn’t dare have even thought of awakening Rey from her slumber. She was about to subside on merely brief naps from now until the end of her heat, her body determined to become full of his seed. He ground up into her at that, a low purr emitting from his chest at the idea of her round with his child. _Their_ child. Their family.

“It’s alright, little omega. I’ve got you. I’ll take good care of you. I’ll give you my knot,” he murmured against her hair, giving a few more thrusts of his cock head against her aching clit. He had half a mind to go down on her, to lick her to her first orgasm, but he knew that now was not the time for foreplay. She was soaking wet and so ready for him. The knowledge made him even harder, if it were possible, and he gripped her hip with one hand, adjusting the angle of her body so he could slide in.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey!” he gasped out. She always felt good, like heaven, but the way her needy body clenched him now was so much more. His knot would be inflated in no time. He gave a few powerful thrusts, driving himself up and into her so completely.

Rey purred with pleasure, her body stilling only slightly at being suddenly full of his cock. It felt so good, _so good,_ just to have him where he belonged, seated inside of her. She shuddered, already able to feel the beginnings of his knot, and from this angle, it pounded against her clit so heavily that her breath caught and she was unable to move as her body careened into her first orgasm. Her head was thrown back, exposing the line of her throat to him, and her nails dug into his chest, clawing as she cried out.

“Oh god, right there, alpha, fuck! I want to be so full of your come--please give it to me. Knot me good, Ben. I need it--it hurts. You feel so good, so big!” she rambled, eyes closed in the sheer sensation of how he felt now versus when she wasn't in heat.

“Gonna give it to you, omega. Gonna give you my knot and fill you up so much. Come for your alpha and he’ll knot you. Okay?” he asked, his voice teetering between tender and commanding. He worried for a moment that his hold on her hip may bruise, but she hadn’t complained yet. He drove into her faster, keeping the angle just _so._

Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head again, a moan dripping from her throat at how amazingly he stretched her. She clung to him, slashing red stripes across his skin from her nails. Rey knew somewhere in the back of her head that she'd have to apologize for that, as she didn't want to harm him at all.

“I'm going to come, I'm gonna, gonna--” she panted, eyes fluttering.

He took advantage of the fresh of slick that signaled her orgasm, _finally_ pushing his knot inside of her. He let out something of a guttural groan, a noise that was decidedly not human, at the feeling. He had been dreaming of this, of the feeling of her quivering body accepting his knot, and she did not at all disappoint. It only took a few more thrusts before he was clutching her closer and coming, coming harder than he ever had before. It felt endless, like his body was trying to empty every drop of come he’d ever produced into her accepting body.

“So good, so good, my good girl. Taking all of it, such a good girl,” he babbled as he panted, peppering kisses across her brow and on top of her head. Sliding a hand down to her thigh, he rolled onto his back, keeping her safely tucked to his chest. The feeling of her pounding heart atop his was soothing and his alpha purred with happiness. _Mate safe. Mate happy. Mate making pups._

If Rey had thought she'd felt full of him before, she felt absolutely stuffed now, and he just kept pouring into her, a scalding heat that managed to soothe hers as his body kept it locked inside of her. She was stretched to the brim, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Unable to do much more than moan happily at his praise, she kissed his gland, nibbling across it.

“Thank you,” she rambled over and over again, feeling the need to tell her alpha just how much she appreciated him and his wonderfully thick knot. When she finally felt a little more human and less like an Easy-Bake oven, she tilted her face up to his, fingers stroking his neck lightly. “I want you to tell me when, Ben.”

“When you feel the time is right,” he murmured. “When you feel that your heart and mine are truly aligned, we may become one. I want this to be at your pace, my love. I am yours regardless of a bite, or a ring. I am yours forever. But I want you to make this choice when it is right for you.”

Smiling softly, she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the feeling of him pulsing inside of her still. Her eyes slid closed for a moment before remembering that she'd been about to say something.

“I want everyone to know who you belong to, Ben. I've seen and heard what women say about you. It makes me beyond jealous, that they look at you like you're a piece of meat,” she admitted.

He gave her a cocky, half-smile that he knew he inherited from the rogue who fathered him, both at her want of him and at the envy from others who would never have him. “They say a bite is best during an orgasm, but I’d happily receive your bite now. Those other women will never know me as you do, Rey, in every sense of the word. I’ve been yours for two years. They can stare all they want, but now, let them stare at your teeth imprinted into my skin.”

 _“Technically,_ aren't you still orgasming?” she asked, shifting her hips enough to tug just a bit at the knot still locked inside of her. It caused her to gasp softly, a shudder wracking through her body at the sensation of how well he stretched her cunt out, and then stretched it further with that small movement.

“Technically,” he replied, tilting his chin up to expose more of his neck. “Go ahead, beloved. Make me yours.”

It was a decision that was as simple as breathing. For all the time he spent denying himself of her, of the want he felt, the pull in his veins to be at her side, flipping the switch to accepting her felt long overdue. His body leapt at the chance, his alpha side positively glowing to know that he had her now, that she was his and he was hers. Even with a ring on her finger, nothing felt more binding than her bite. Then everyone could see who he belonged to.

Shifting once more to get a better angle, Rey lifted her hand to cup the other side of his neck, the one she wouldn't be marking. Her thumb stroked over the gland on that side as well, a small caress as she leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to its mirrored spot, making sure that his skin was prepared for her teeth.

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered against him before she struck, sinking her teeth deep into his gland until she felt blood, sweet and metallic, filling her mouth. His blood. Her _mate's_ blood. They were officially bound together now, a true mated couple, and the thought along with the fresh surge of hormones that accompanied any mating bite made her gasp and moan, her body bearing down on his knot again.

He gasped, bringing his hands around to clutch her back and hold her closer. The feeling was positively euphoric, and he wanted to be trapped in this moment forever. The feeling of their souls binding together, the utter bliss of knowing that he had a partner in life forevermore.

“I love you, I love you so much,” he groaned in response, feeling more come filling her. Well, if she wasn't pregnant before, she definitely was _now_.

Finding herself unwilling to let go of his throat, knowing they only got to experience this particular moment once, Rey forced her teeth from his skin. Instead, she licked along his new mark to help clean the remnants of blood, as well as to soothe any pain that she may have caused. Feeling immensely pleased with herself, she slowly withdrew and moved her mouth up to his ear, “You're _mine_ now, Mr. Solo.”

His chest swelled with pride and his alpha was positively gloating. He gazed fondly at the omega in his lap, this gorgeous, perfect creature who was his now and forever. While he mourned the two years where they were less-than lovers, he wouldn't trade them for anything. They were the years he learned her, the years he _loved_ her. If he had followed instinct and mated her before her first heat, they would have found out all of those annoying habits during their relationship and allowed them to aggravate and annoy. This way, they already knew. They could ride off into the sunset knowing each other's triggers...and only press when necessary.

“And you are mine, Mrs. Solo,” he murmured lovingly, brushing his lips along her jaw before capturing her lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness! There's only the epilogue to go <3


	5. Epilogue

**10 Years Later**

 

“If you guys are not down here in the next two minutes, Mom and I are going out by ourselves! And we're _not_ sharing any candy!” Ben called out. He huffed, looking over at his wife. “What is taking them so long? I thought you laid their costumes out on their beds after dinner? Not even Lucas should have needed this much help.”

“It's a surprise,” Rey grinned back, moving around the living room to gather up Halloween buckets for their three children.

It was hard for her to believe that ten years ago today had been the start of her life with Ben Solo. He was the perfect alpha in all things, and watching the father of her children, a strong and capable alpha, be so loving and nurturing had melted her insides on more than one occasion.

Her body was much different now, after having three children. She had scars and stretch marks in certain places, her stomach wasn't nearly as toned as it had once been, and her breasts were, well...they'd seen better days. Even with the changes, however, Ben still made her feel attractive, even when she was at her lowest with baby blues. He'd found her crying in random places around the house for more than one reason and he'd always done his best to help her feel loved and wanted.

She was dressed in her own costume, the whole family continuing with the Batman theme from a decade prior. Her Catwoman outfit had received some upgrades and custom touches, and as she examined her heels one last time, she added to Ben, “They wanted to pick out something to match your Batman costume. They all worked _really_ hard on them, too.”

Ben couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought of his children, the lights of his life and physical proof of his love to Rey, putting something together just for their dad's enjoyment. Parenting was not at all easy, and each kid came with their own unique challenges and requirements, but Ben loved fatherhood. There was something about the looks in the eyes of his kids, that expression that said that he was their hero. And now, dressed as Batman, he would be.

“I can't wait, then,” he grinned. “And speaking of being unable to wait…” he smirked, reaching out to grab Rey's leather-clad hips and pulling her in front of him. “Care to make out with Batman, Selina?”

“That would depend,” she smirked back, her voice dropping down to something sultry and inviting. “Do you happen to have another linen closet available?”

“I happen to know of an _excellent_ one,” he said. “But I'm not sure if I can wait that long. Batman's time is very short, you know.” With a quick movement, he had her hoisted up, legs around his waist as he leaned down and kissed along her throat, paying special attention to the silver mark there. It had been a decade since he placed it and not a day went by where he regretted it.

Rey knew how much he enjoyed playing Batman, and with Ben almost in his mid-forties, Rey loved to remind him how much of a silver fox he was starting to look like. Sure, he didn't have _that_ many silver hairs, but he sometimes lamented about them, and then Rey would simply point out Ben Affleck's Batman, and he seemed to fall into a mixture of disgruntled contentment.

Now, though, with his hair covered by the cowl, she clung to his shoulders and tilted her head back to give him better access. She _wanted_ to grind down against him, but that damn armor was way too padded. It was probably for the best, anyway, as a moment later she heard all three of their children in turn:

“Ewww, gross! Get a room!” From their oldest at 9, Grayson.

“What are you and Mom doing?” From Nova, the middle child at 6.

“Yuck! That's nasty!” From the youngest, Lucas, 4.

Ben bit down a groan at being interrupted, instead fixing his kids with a stare. “I thought Nova said she wanted a sister for Christmas.”

“Daddy, _ew!”_ Nova shrieked in response.

Ben chuckled at that and set his wife carefully back on her feet, giving her forehead a peck before he crouched down before his kids. He couldn't be _more_ proud to see their costumes, clearly lovingly made in combination of Rey's talents (she'd become an expert seamstress in the last decade) as well as their own touches.

“Grayson, I see you're dressed as your namesake. Very good, very good,” Ben praised. “Nice call in the classic colors, too.” He high fived his oldest and turned next to his daughter. “A beautiful Barbra Gordon, if I do say so. Went with the purple, I see. That's my girl. Way to represent the classic Adam West style.” He high fived Nova and then looked down at Lucas. He chuckled softly at his littlest boy, dressed in a legitimate penguin costume, all fluff and stuffing to protect from any unexpected chill. “And Lucas, I see you took The Penguin literally. Bold choice.” Lucas was way more than excited to high five his dad.

When Ben straightened up, he gave Rey another kiss on her cheek. “They look amazing, sweetheart. A true testament to your skills.”

Rey smirked back at Ben, eyes glittering with some secret. “Actually, it's funny you said that to Nova, about her wanting a baby for Christmas,” she replied, ushering their kids to their spot against the wall to line them up for pictures before they went trick-or-treating.

Ben became stock-still, holding Lucas in mid-air as he was about to position the kid. Straightening up, he took an experimental huff of the air, his pupils immediately dilating. He had thought her scent had shifted a few weeks ago, but he was wallowing in the pities of being middle-aged and confident that his nose was acting up. He was already ashamed enough that he hadn't scented her last heat until only three days before, when before he could in the week before. What kind of alpha was he if he couldn't scent even _that?_

“Are you…?” he asked, his voice quiet.

“Daddy, put me _down!”_ Lucas grumbled in annoyance.

Coming forward, Rey took Lucas and set him on his feet before rising back up to whisper in his ear, “Yes I am, _daddy._ You're still _very_ much an alpha, Mr. Solo.”

If that didn't inflate his knot just the tiniest bit, he wasn't sure what else could. “Fuck, baby. That shit just makes me want to knot you up all over again,” he growled in her ear, passing his lips more insistently over her mark. “Maybe we could call my mom? She can take the kids out…”

“Really? You don't want to go door to door, thinking rather _intently_ about all of the things you could do to me once we get back and the kids are enjoying their candy and movies?” she asked innocently, her own hand tracing his mark through the cowl before pressing down on it.

He groaned. “You're torturing me, Rey.” There was a tug at his cape and Ben remembered that they were _supposed_ to be taking a picture. “What’s up, Nova?”

“Are we going _yet?_ Everyone's gonna get all the good stuff!” the girl asked.

“It's no use, Novie. Mom and Dad are off in _their_ world again,” Grayson said, rolling his eyes.

“You hush,” Rey grinned, turning her head to look down at their oldest. “Remember you said that, though. When you find your own mate, I'm going to say those words right back at you. Isn't that right, Ben?”

“You'll see soon, kiddo. In a few more years once you present, you'll know,” Ben nodded sagely.

Grayson scoffed. “Yeah _right!_ I'm just gonna be a big alpha like my dad and I won't need anyone!”

“Should we tell him what it's really like?” Ben asked, looking at his wife.

Rey waved her hand, shaking her head. “He'll find out soon enough. You can't fight biology forever,” she smiled, moving over to the camera that was on a tripod. “Now everyone get in place or, like Nova said, the good stuff is going to be gone by the time we get a move on.”

Ben helped situate his kids in front and pulled Rey to his side as soon as she was within reach. As the red light flashed, he placed a hand on her lower abdomen and a kiss on her cheek, forever cementing the first time their family became six. He was glowing with pride, even if it was impossible to see beneath all the black of his costume. His alpha preened at the knowledge that his omega was once more with his issue, pleased at the growth in his pack. It was just the boost he needed to his ego, a reminder that he really _wasn't_ a crippled old man just yet, even if that's how he felt sometimes chasing around his kids. He just wouldn't think about how old he was going to be when this youngest one would graduate high school. Definitely didn't help.

“I'm going to tie you up when we get home,” he whispered in her ear just before she went to check the photo.

“Is that a trick or a treat?” she replied, eyes glazing over slightly at the idea as she stepped away.

“Definitely a treat,” he smirked in response.

“Yes, treats! Let's _go!_ ” Nova said, tugging on Ben's gauntleg.

Ben chuckled. “Right away, Batgirl. Let's go get some treats that we can enjoy later.”

“I know what _I'm_ going to enjoy later,” Rey grinned as their little family headed towards the door.

She was answered by groans from every person in the room, for various reasons. She just cackled in response and ushered them outside.

Oh yes, she knew _exactly_ what she was going to be enjoying later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for reading! We hope this ending was as satisfying to you as it was to us. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
